Total Drama What Ifs
by Professer Fish
Summary: What if Anne Maria hadn't quit? What if Lindsay hadn't voted herself off in Action? What if Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot hadn't lost in London? A bunch of Total Drama scenarios played out differently, in my perspective. Full Credit to Knifez for idea!
1. What if Harold hadn't Caught Owen's Ball

**Hello everyone! Welcome to this new series I am starting about Total Drama What Ifs! Now I know you're thinking, "Fish, you already have a fanfiction going on! And Knifez already did this!" Yeah, I know. I'm taking a little break from the story. I want to expand to new ideas. I won't start another fic after this, because I really don't want to have 3 fictions going on at once. So if you read this and your read my other fiction, expect a little of a hiatus. Yeah. About Knifez doing something like this, he kind of gave up on it. To be fair, he goes on pretty long hiatuses, so he probably is working on a new chapter, but I want to make my own thing of multiple one shots, and Knifez doesn't take many suggestions, so I'm making my own! Full credit to him for the idea! Go check out his stuff! I will take suggestions in reviews, so get on that! Also, check up on my other fic, Total Drama Island: Rebuilt! Without further ado, let's get started!**

 _What if Harold hadn't caught Owen's ball at the end of Dodgebrawl?_

"He's right. You either have to throw him out," Courtney instructed Harold, who was sitting on his team's bench with a towel around him, his team looking at him intently.

"Which we all know you can't do," Duncan cut her off.

"Or catch the ball," Courtney finished, "Can you do it?"

"Definitely," Harold said confidently.

"Go catch that ball!" DJ said, giving him a playful slap, which caused him to spit his newly swallowed water onto Tyler. Harold walked onto the field, where Owen was holding a single dodgeball. His team was cheering him. The two narrowed eyes at each other. Harold's team began to chant.

"Harold, Harold, Harold" they cheered in unison. Camera cuts back to Owen, who is spinning his arm with the ball, trying to gain power.

"Cowaaaabunga!" Owen finally cried, firing the ball at Harold. The ball slammed into Harold's chest, and his arms retracted to try to catch the ball. He managed to wrap his arms around his chest, but the rubber ball slipped out of his grasp. Since he was still being thrown backwards by the momentum of the ball Owen threw, he could only watch the outcome. The camera showed him watched the ball wide eyed in slow motion as it fell to the ground. The camera shows the others on the bench, with the Killer Bass watching wide eyed, and the Screaming Gophers doing the same. Even Noah, who had put down his book to watch the final match. The camera cuts back to the ball, and it falls to the ground in slow motion. The arena was quiet for a second, before Chef blew his whistle, signalling Harold out. The Screaming Gophers erupted in cheers.

"And the Screaming Gophers win for the third time in a row! Killer Bass, what can I say, your sucking right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the elimination room again!" Chris said. The Screaming Gophers continued to cheer, and the Killer Bass walked over to Harold, who was leaning against the wall to the arena.

"Harold! What was that!" Courtney complained, throwing her hands up.

"Not cool dweeb, not cool," Duncan shook his head in disappointment. The others followed Duncan's example. Harold got up, held his head down, and walked off. The other Killer Bass left the arena.

Later at the campfire ceremony, everyone had a marshmallow, except Harold and Tyler.

"Campers, the final marshmallow goes to, Tyler," Chris said, as Tyler got up and received the marshmallow. Harold sulked, and accepted his fate.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised dude. Ya messed up," Chris commented.

"It was fun guys," Harold said as he got up, "Sorry I messed up. I can see why you guys did it." He started to walk towards the dock, and entered the boat. Some of his team gave him a little wave or nod out of respect.

"Well that was the least dramatic campfire ceremony _ever_ ," Chris said annoyed, "The rest of you are all safe. For now," the Killer Bass walked off rejected.

Later, the Screaming Gophers, minus Noah, are hanging out in their hot tub, relishing in their victory, when Noah exited the cabin. No one noticed him, until he walked up to the hot tub, and cleared his throat. Heads turned to see him standing outside the hot tub, and all faces that were recently smiling turned to glares.

"What do you want Turkey?" LeShawna said coldly. Other glares backed her up, saying that Noah was not welcome.

"Uh, look. I just wanted to say," Noah started.

"How we actually put in 'effort', today?" Heather cut him off. While most would normally disagree with her, they had no problem with doing it now.

"Look! I'm sorry ok!" Noah said. Others dropped their glares and looked at him with suspicion or surprise, as they hadn't seen him show much emotion at their time here, "I'm sorry for insulting you guys and not helping with the challenge! There! Happy!" Noah said.

"Very," Heather said smugly.

"What's supposed to make us believe your being serious?" Gwen asked skeptically. Noah sighed, then turned back to the cabin, just wanting to hide and be alone.

"Aww come on guys, I think we should give him another chance!" Owen said suddenly.

"You do?" Noah asked.

"Sure! You apologized, didn't you?" Owen asked, smiling.

"Are you sure about this Owen?" Cody asked.

"Meh, if he's cool with him, I'll give him a second chance," Trent piped up. Others looked at him in surprise, but complied.

"Fine, if he's cool with it, I guess we can give you another shot. But don't let this happen again turkey. Got it?" LeShawna asked. Noah nodded, then went back to the cabin, "And where do you think you're going? We gotta a party goin' on!" LeShawna teased him. Noah smiled, and turned back around.

 _Votes:_

 _Harold - 8 - Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Katie, Sadie_

 _Tyler - 1 - Harold_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold_

* * *

The Gophers continued to dominate challenges, even with the conflict among them. The next challenge was the Talent show. The Gophers choose Trent, Heather, and Justin as their acts, doing modelling, guitar, and what was supposed to be a dance from Heather. The Bass were having trouble deciding acts, as there were so few of them, and they didn't want to lose another challenge. They elected DJ, Courtney, and Geoff together as an act. Bridgette tried to stand on her hands, but the team ultimately decided to go with Geoff and his skateboard stunts. While preparing for the talent show, Bridgette tried to take up a bet with the remaining males on the Bass that she could stand on her hands for 20 minutes. The bet was going well, until Bridgette got her leg tangled up in one of the light ropes, and it fell, landing on Courtney's head. Through her raging, she broke her violin, and the injury to head deemed her unfit to compete. The group decided that Bridgette would take her place. When it came time for the talent show, Justin scored a 7 out of 9, and DJ messed up his ribbon dance to score a 2 out of 9 to start off. That's when the drama started. Trent came out and with his Gwen love song, scoring a 8 out of 9. Bridgette came out, and her performance started well, but she had cookies earlier, and her stomach was starting to growl. All of a sudden, she regurgitated, causing puke to fly everywhere. She eventually hit Noah and Owen on the Gophers, and Katie and Sadie on the Bass. Her puke fest earned her 3 points from Chef, but Trent was still in the lead. When Heather came out, she read Gwen's diary, starting the drama on the Screaming Gophers. Heather got 4 points, and the Bass had one last act. Geoff broke his skateboard backstage, meaning the Bass had two options, Duncan and Tyler. Duncan made it clear that he didn't want to compete, so they sent out Tyler with his yo-yo. Surprisingly, he did well, and managed to impress Chef enough for the win.

On the Gophers, Heather managed to divide the team. She used her alliance with Lindsay and Beth to get their votes, convinced Owen with cake, used Izzy's craziness, and told Cody that Justin was hotter than him, and used his jealousy to get his vote. Nevertheless, the model was forced to walk the dock of shame, dejected.

 _Votes:_

 _Justin - 6 - Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Owen, Cody, Izzy_

 _Heather - 5 - Noah, Justin, LeShawna, Gwen, Trent_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin_

* * *

The next challenge was to go into the woods for a night, then return to the campground. Each team faced problems. Owen often praised his bear hunting skills, which others often doubted at times. The Gophers got food easily and set up a campfire and tent, but Izzy snuck off into the woods, and returned in a bear costume, scaring all of the Gophers and sending them into a tree. When the Gophers found out about Izzy's costume, most were extremely pissed, but before anyone could lay it into the psycho, a real bear showed up, forcing the Gophers to sleep in the trees. The Bass had their own problem. Katie and Sadie went missing early on, and when the Bass finally got a campsite, they stayed up listening to Duncan's early stories. Later, when she went out in the bushes to pee, Bridgette accidentally burned down the tent, forcing the Bass to sleep in the rain. The next morning, the Bass arrived to the campfire first, but since they were without Katie and Sadie, they lost the challenge. Since Sadie had a bit more meat on her bones than her twin, they saw Katie as a bigger threat and sent the skinny twin down the Dock of Shame.

 _Votes:_

 _Katie - 6 - Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, DJ_

 _Duncan - 2 - Katie, Sadie_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie_

* * *

After sobbing about Katie's departure, the Bass tried to console Sadie. When the Gophers showed up, and DJ and Tyler expressed their fears of snakes and chickens, the campfire pit turned into a share fest of everyone's greatest fear. The next morning, Chris decided to turn it into a challenge. Most Bass struggled to face their fears, and since they were down 7 players to the Gopher's 10, they decided to step up and try harder to win the challenge. They did well enough, with Duncan being able to hug the Celine Dion standee through Courtney's encouragement, DJ being able to face his snakes, Geoff toughed out the hail, and Sadie and Lindsay both finished their day of bad haircuts. Courtney, Bridgette and Tyler all failed, as Cody scared off Bridgette, and Tyler and Courtney were too scared. On the Gopher side of things, Owen and Izzy managed to fly through the air long enough, Trent conquered his fear of mime's, Gwen managed to stay buried alive long enough, Lindsay survived her haircut, and Beth toughed out the bugs, causing the Bass to take another loss. Because of Duncan and Geoff's attractions to Courtney and Bridgette respectively, Tyler was the only one that could take the plunge. Dejected, Tyler walked the Dock of Shame.

 _Votes:_

 _Tyler - 6 - Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Sadie_

 _Courtney - 1 - Tyler_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler_

* * *

The Bass knew they were in a tight spot. The Gophers outnumbered the Bass very badly, and it was only a matter of time before all of them was voted off. It wasn't the drama that was killing the Bass, it was just that the Gopher's skill level was higher. The group of Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, and Courtney were starting to become closer, and it screamed alliance. Sadie also knew this, and that she would be first to go should they lose again. Meanwhile on the Gophers, drama was brewing very highly. Gwen and Trent were growing close, and each were friends with LeShawna. Gwen and LeShawna shared hatred for Heather, whichwas mutual on Heather's side,, while Trent remained oblivious, despite the diary incident. Cody was repeatedly being turned down by Gwen, but the two remained friends nonetheless. Owen and Izzy were showing small signs of attraction, and Heather had Beth and Lindsay wrapped around her finger. Noah, who had made small friends in Owen, Cody, and the trio of Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna, stayed on the outs of his team, not wanting to get caught up in conflict. The challenge was to paddle to Boney Island by canoe, portage across it, build a bonfire, and get back first. The canoe pairs for the Gophers were Noah and Owen, LeShawna and Izzy, Heather and Beth, Lindsay and Trent, and Cody and Gwen, albeit against the latter's will. For the bass there was Bridgette and Courtney, DJ and Geoff, and Duncan and Sadie, which irritated the punk. When they got to Boney Island, many problems occurred, such as Trent and Lindsay getting stuck in quicksand, Geoff's sprained ankle, and Beth secretly keeping the cursed tiki doll. Eventually, Izzy's fire starter won the Gophers the first part of the challenge, and they got a head start back to the campground. Using this headstart, the Gophers made it back to the campground first, and the Bass had another loss on the board. At the elimination ceremony, it looked like a clear 5 to 1 vote against Sadie, but at the last second, the RCMP showed up, threatening to arrest Izzy and chasing her into the woods, and Chris proclaimed her eliminated.

 _Votes:_

 _Sadie - 5 - Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ_

 _Duncan - 1 - Sadie_

 _Izzy (Disqualified)_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy_

* * *

Even after not experiencing elimination for the 5th time, the remaining Bass were still dejected, as they had still lost the challenge. They were in a really bad slump, and nothing could get them out of it. On the Gophers side, nothing really changed. With Izzy gone, Owen now found refuge in a friend of Noah, who was surprisingly willing to council the big guy. This time, the challenge would be a game of hunter, with some campers dressing up as deer and some being hunters. Lindsay, Beth, LeShawna, and Owen were the Gopher hunters, while Bridgette and Geoff were hunters for the Bass. Bridgette was a little hesitant about shooting things at first, but once she heard Heather was on the table from Geoff, she was game. Gopher deer were Gwen, Trent, Heather, Noah, and Cody. Bass deer were Courtney, Duncan, DJ, and Sadie

The teams were sent into the forest. Gwen and Trent and Noah and Cody went into the forest as pairs, while Heather waited for Lindsay and Beth. The big highlights of the round were Beth's revolt against Heather, Owen's constant failure to capture DJ and then Duncan, and Noah and Cody nearly being mauled by a bear. Beth had gone to steal a bag of chips from Heather, but when she had her moment that she didn't even like Heather, she gave the bag of chips to Cody and Noah. As they walked, Noah noticed a trail of crumbs following them, and told Cody to ditch the bag. Meanwhile, Beth quit on Heather's alliance, causing a conflict between the two, with Lindsay just as a bystander. When LeShawna was added into the fray, the two created enough noise to attract Bridgette and Geoff, who shot the pair with all of their paint. Things got more interesting when one of Geoff's stray paintballs knocked something out of Beth's back pocket, which was revealed to be the cursed tiki idol she found last episode. When LeShawna asked about it, Beth revealed where she had gotten it, but before she could explain anything else, the round ended. The final results were that Owen had injured himself multiple times, and Lindsay, LeShawna, Heather, and Beth were covered in paint. Duncan and Courtney were also tangled up by the antlers, but that wasn't important. LeShawna revealed to her team about Beth's idol, and it was made a unanimous decision to vote off Beth before the curse hit any harder. The wannabe respected what her teammates did, and walked proudly down the dock of shame, but not before receiving praise for standing up to Heather.

 _Votes:_

 _Beth - 8 - Cody, Gwen, Trent, Noah, Owen, Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna_

 _Heather - 1 - Beth_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth_

* * *

Things were finally starting to look up for the Bass. They had managed to survive two elimination ceremonies, and everyone was getting along, even Sadie. Things on the Gophers were starting to fall apart. The challenge was to cook Chris a 3 course meal to be judged by him, and the teams were sent to work. Geoff was elected head chef of the Bass, choosing to go with an Italian theme. Heather called head chef on the Gophers, but got to keep the title because no one else cared enough to take it. They set to work on Heather's chosen dishes. LeShawna, Cody, and Noah worked on the appetizer, Owen and Trent worked on the entree, and Gwen and Lindsay worked on dessert.

Things on the Bass went well. DJ succeeded in getting Geoff some quality time with Bridgette, and Duncan and Courtney continued to tease each other, the attraction growing obvious. Meanwhile, with the Gophers, the tension was about to reach its boiling point. Gwen and Lindsay were having trouble setting up their flambe cake, and when Heather tried to tutor them in how to do it, she burned her eyebrows off. Trent was already out of commission thanks to Owen knocking him out with the oranges, and he kept getting sent to grab things by Heather, causing him to get stung multiple times by wasps. When Owen arrived with Heather's makeup bag, LeShawna, Gwen, and Lindsay used it to lock Heather in the freezer for the rest of the challenge. They finally finished the meal, and it looked like a winner, or at least it could compete with the Bass' teamwork. However, they mistakenly told Owen to guard the food, and when he came to present it, he had eaten all of the ribs, costing them the challenge. As much as everyone wanted Heather gone, the others agreed that Owen must go, since he had cost them the challenge. Noah tried to stick up for his friend, but it worked to no avail. That night, the lovable lug gave everybody a goodbye hug, accepting goodbyes and apologies from everyone, not including Heather.

 _Votes:_

 _Owen - 6 - Cody, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Heather_

 _Heather - 2 - Noah, Owen_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Owen_

* * *

By the next challenge, most of the remaining Gophers realized one thing. Heather had to go. Cody, Noah, Gwen, LeShawna, and Trent had all formed a friendship, and shared a common enemy in Heather. Heather started to sweat, as she knew her and Lindsay's vote were not enough to keep her in the game. She had to bring one of them onto her side, and she knew exactly which person to target. Cody. She started to use his high attraction to girls and her beauty to her advantage. She started to flirt with Cody, attempting to bring him onto her side. Cody was never fully tempted by Heather, but became pretty flustered whenever Heather did flirt with him. Heather had been smart enough to make sure no one else was around when she did this flirting, but she did have one slip up during the challenge. Noah watched her work her magic from behind a tree, but kept quiet about it for now. The challenge was a game of trust, something which the Bass had a distinct advantage in. The first challenge, the rock climbing wall, was performed by Heather and Gwen and Duncan and DJ. Gwen won, while revealing a bit more than she would have liked. After the challenge was over, DJ adopted a pet bunny he named Bunny, and trusted Geoff to look after it while DJ did his challenges. Geoff did well enough, but made one slip up when he was swimming with Bridgette. The bunny was eaten by a snake, which brought Geoff into panic. Duncan noticed his friend in peril, and was able to capture another bunny for DJ, Courtney seeing a bit of his soft side. At the end of the day, the Bass lost the challenge, due to DJ taking off his blindfold for a second to see Duncan's newly captured bunny. It was a very undramatic campfire ceremony, as Sadie had already gleefully accepted her fate, revealing that she had voted for herself, as she wanted to be reunited with Katie. Sadie left the island squealing on the boat of losers with Katie.

 _Votes:_

 _Sadie - 6 - Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Sadie_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Owen, Sadie_

* * *

The remaining members of the Killer Bass were determined not to lose now, as they did not want to have to vote out each other. DJ was especially worried, as his other 4 friends were in a semi-relationship, and he was not, making him feel like the target. On the Gophers, Heather's plan to seduce Cody was starting to work to perfection. Cody was becoming more and more tempted by Heather, and with Lindsay at her side, Heather was starting to regain control. Noah brought this up to his other 3 teammates, but it was brushed aside. The challenge was Chef's boot camp challenge, by far the toughest challenge yet. It was especially different for the meek likes of Noah and Cody, who dropped out early on. Heather intentionally dropped out early on too, just to get closer to Cody. Meanwhile, Duncan was constantly trying to get on Chef's nerves, with Courtney scolding him to stop. Eventually, even with Gwen's ability to easily hang upside down, she eventually lost to Courtney, who became super determined to win the challenge, not wanting to send anyone on her team home. It was later that night when Duncan and Courtney raided Chef's kitchen for the remaining campers, that Courtney and Duncan shared a kiss, solidifying them as a couple. Heather also continued her scheming ways. Later that night, she took Cody outside, and asked him to vote for Noah. Cody initially objected, saying that Noah was his friend, but then Heather leaned in and kissed him on the lips. A lovestruck Cody agreed to vote for Noah, but Heather made one flaw in her plan. She had forgotten to check for spies, and Noah had observed the whole thing. Not only that, but Noah showed Trent the scenario playing out, and the two went to go tell the girls about it. Later, at the campfire ceremony, a shocked Cody watched Noah grab the final marshmallow. The four that voted for him explained what they did, and Cody realized he had been tricked. He scolded Heather, and appreciated his friends for doing what they did, as he took to the Dock of Shame.

 _Votes:_

 _Cody - 4 - Noah, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna_

 _Noah - 3 - Cody, Lindsay, Heather_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody_

* * *

The challenge put the campers through grueling tests of strength. Yet again, this was another difficult challenge for the likes of Noah, as he remained as the last person left without any brawn. Unfortunately for him, he was chosen to do the water skiing course, which was the tiebreaker round. Duncan was driving, and he did his damn best to try to fling Noah off. Somehow, Noah managed to hold on, and grab 3 flags for his team. Normally, this would not have been enough, but Heather's bra accidentally was ripped off when she was trying to cut DJ, the Bass skier. Luckily for Heather's dignity, DJ was too busy admiring a squirrel off in the distant to notice what happened to Heather, and DJ eventually crashed into a rock, naming the Screaming Gophers the winners. The 5 friends on the Killer Bass made a plan. Each of them would vote for themselves, and see what Chris would do about it. Their plan was that with a tie vote, no one would go home. Heather, assuming Chris would do something like that, wanted to make sure that didn't happen. She went to every Bass team member that wasn't DJ and told them that DJ told Heather to tell them that he was instead volunteering for elimination. They were skeptical of this lie, but bought it. Later that night, at arguably the most shocking vote of the season, DJ was sent home unanimously. He was so shocked, that he didn't say anything when he way picked up and thrown into the Boat of Losers by Chef, his team still confused at what was going on.

 _Votes:_

 _DJ - 5 - Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ_

* * *

It was finally time for the merge, but not without one last challenge before hand. The campers were split into two gender teams, Noah, Duncan, Trent, and Geoff on the boys team, and Gwen, LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Courtney on the girls team. Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, and Noah all agreed to keep their alliance going, or as long as it would last. Bridgette and Geoff and Duncan and Courtney kept their relationships going, and the conflict between LeShawna and Heather only grew. The challenge, the Brunch of Disgustingness, was a reward challenge, and was to eat 9 disgusting meals. The girls, realizing that the guys would destroy them with fewer people and a better comradery, formed a temporary truce to take down the males. With Duncan, Geoff, and Trent being more well built physically, they were usually the first ones to finish their meals, with Noah falling behind a bit. In the end, it came down to the blended cockroach tiebreaker, where Geoff and LeShawna tried to see who could eat the most blended cockroach. It was a close race, but eventually, Geoff just could not handle anymore cockroach, and puked up everything he ate that day, causing the a chain reaction which had everyone puking, and giving the girls the yacht for the weekend.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva, Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ_

* * *

When the girls arrived back from their yacht trip, they were still as filled with drama as when they left. Also to stir up the drama, Chris brought back Eva and Izzy, and finally releasing the full merge, meaning every camper for themselves. The challenge was the No Pain No Gain challenge, where campers had to sit through insane dares for at least 10 seconds without crying uncle. Highlights included Geoff volunteering for a dare in Bridgette's place, Eva outlasting Sasquatchanakwa, and Izzy getting the poison ivy spa treatment. In the end, it was LeShawna who took first, winning herself the trailer. At the campfire ceremony, it was not surprising when Eva received the most votes, sending her home again much to her anger.

 _Votes:_

 _Eva - 11 - Noah, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff_

 _Heather - 1 - Eva_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2)_

* * *

The next challenge was the pirate booty challenge, and each camper was sent to find their loot.

Heather got Chef's fridge.

Bridgette got a bunny.

Trent got sharks.

Gwen got the skunk hole.

Geoff got the communal toilets.

Duncan got a ring of fire.

Izzy got a python.

Lindsay got a beehive.

Courtney got a bear.

LeShawna got a crocodile

And Noah got a tree branch.

Each camper set out to get their key. Trent got his key easily by tossing his shirt aside to distract the sharks, and then grabbed his key. Heather had Lindsay lower her down behind Chef so she could grab the key without him noticing. Izzy managed to get hers from the python, then got Lindsay's for her. Duncan was easily able to grab his through a ring of fire, Geoff was able to get his in the communal toilets, LeShawna easily took out the crocodiles guarding her key, and Trent helped Gwen flush out the skunks with water. Noah was not physically strong enough to climb the tree branch to get his key, Bridgette was too scared of the bunny guarding her key, and the bear refused to give Courtney her key, and it eventually scared her too much. However, things got interesting when Heather watched Gwen and Trent kiss after Trent helped Gwen out with her key. Heather, not knowing about the alliance between the other four former Screaming Gophers, saw Gwen and Trent as a threat to her alliance, so she came up with a plan. She wrote a note for Trent to meet her at the Dock of Shame, and wrote a fake note to Gwen from Trent, saying the same thing. When Trent was at the Dock of Shame, Heather made up lies that Gwen was bad mouthing him behind her back, and only using him for hert vote and gain. When Gwen was now in vision of the dock, Heather leaned forward and kissed Trent, then pushed him away as if he started it. Gwen, heartbroken, ran to LeShawna to tell her what happened. LeShawna told all the other campers that Trent was cheating on Gwen with Heather. When it came time to open chests, Heather earned invincibility, making Trent the feasible voting option. When Chris handed out all of the marshmallows, Trent was shocked not to receive one, and he and Gwen got into a little fight, caused by Heather. The two eventually healed mends, and LeShawna apologized for jumping the gun on the cheating rumor. Trent accepted his fate, boarding the boat of losers, and wishing Gwen good luck.

 _Votes:_

 _Trent - 9 - Noah, LeShawna, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff_

 _Izzy - 1 - Gwen_

 _Duncan - 1 - Trent_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent_

* * *

The next challenge was the classic game of hide and seek, with the seeker being Chef. The campers were given 10 minutes to hide anywhere on the island. The ways to win invincibility were to either never get caught, catch another camper, or make it to the homebase, or lifeguard chair on the dock of shame. The campers scattered all around the island, with the challenge at hand. All except one camper. That would be Noah, who was starting to notice that the gender ratio was getting a bit skewed. He was the last single male left on the island. He still had Gwen and LeShawna as allies, but Noah didn't have anyone to stay with long term. There was no way he could form an alliance with Heather, so he took another option. An all male alliance. He led Duncan and Geoff into a cave and proposed a final three alliance, saying that the three of them would team up, being the last males on the island, to even out the genders. He said he knew he would be first to go once it was them left, and he was fine with that. Duncan said he noticed that too, and Geoff also reluctantly joined, but they made one slight alteration. Bridgette and Courtney were safe to the final 5, and once that happened, the alliance was over. Noah was fine with that. He never expected to win the show in the first place. His plan from the beginning was to show that smarts can get you somewhere on shows like these. He knew Geoff and Duncan would team up with their girlfriends anyways, and Noah just couldn't make it to the finale. It just wasn't possible under the current situations. Noah had accepted that, and moved on. Noah and Geoff exited the cave, while Duncan stayed behind to use it as a hiding spot, and the two boys went to find a hiding spot. Chef was quickly able to capture Heather, Lindsay, and Izzy, all of which made failed runs at the lifeguard chair. Noah, Gwen, and Courtney were all caught easily as well. Unfortunately, Heather was able to find Noah when she went to take a shower, as he had decided to hide in the communal bathrooms, hoping Chef would not withstand the smell. This gained her invincibility for the night, as well as LeShawna, who cleverly hid in the water. Bridgette was also sprayed by skunks, making her smell for the rest of the day. Later, the guys alliance had a tough choice to make. They couldn't vote off Heather and LeShawna, and Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney were all friends of the remaining males. That left Izzy and Lindsay. They ultimately decided to vote Lindsay, hoping that taking Lindsay ou of the game would knock Heather down a peg. Noah brought this point up to LeShawna and Gwen, and both agreed with the idea, although they were reluctant at first. Duncan and Geoff also told Bridgette and Courtney, who also agreed. Meanwhile, Heather was busy recruiting Izzy for her alliance, using her craziness to her advantage. Izzy agreed, and they agreed to vote Duncan. When voting came, a shocked Lindsay left on an annoyed Heather on the boat of losers.

 _Votes:_

 _Lindsay - 7 - Noah, Gwen, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff_

 _Duncan - 3 - Heather, Lindsay, Izzy_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay_

* * *

The next challenge was the motor cross challenge. The main highlights of bike building were Izzy building a good bike for Heather and riding Heather away from the challenge, and Noah, Geoff, and Duncan continued to work together. Bridgette and Courtney grew a little suspicious of Duncan and Geoff hanging out with someone like Noah, but they shrugged it off. When it came time to race, Noah, Duncan, LeShawna, and Bridgette raced for invincibility. However, Chris revealed the twist of the challenge, that whoever came last in the invincibility race would be auto eliminated. The campers protested, but to no avail. With the race under way, winning was the only thing on their mind. Early on, Bridgette wiped out on the mines, and Duncan on the oil slicks. With just the piranha pit left, it was down to Noah and LeShawna, the former getting a bit exhausted. Despite this, Noah used his smarts to get him past the piranha pool, building up enough speed then breaking over the pool, making him finish first. LeShawna crossed soon afterwards. Geoff ran up to Chris, begging him not to eliminate Bridgette, but Chris had other ideas. Since Bridgette and Duncan wiped out, they didn't qualify any more. Since only Noah and LeShawna qualified, LeShawna was getting eliminated for finishing last between the two. Everyone gasped in shock, and protested. Noah tried to give LeShawna his invincibility, hoping to make it a voting elimination, but Chris denied him this. It was then Heather and Izzy arrived, and Heather laughed in spite of LeShawna getting the boot. Finally having snapped, LeShawna loaded it into Heather. She screamed every single curse word she knew at Heather, while everyone else watched, smiling. Heather just took in everything, dumbfounded. LeShawna gave her one last teaching, and left by the Dock of Shame, receiving goodbye's from all, except Heather.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna_

* * *

With LeShawna gone, tensions between the other campers and Heather were lowered, but still high. Heather now had Izzy under her control, but Heather couldn't get Izzy to do much, she just stringed her along for her vote. The challenge was the horror challenge, to watch a horror movie and survive one. This especially terrified Bridgette, who found comfort in Geoff. Gwen took over as the lead, using her horror movie experience. Izzy, early on, lead Heather into the woods, hoping to have some fun. Because of this, Izzy and Heather were caught early on, much to Heather's annoyance. Bridgette eventually had to go the bathroom, and brought Geoff with her. Bridgette went inside the restroom, and Geoff was quickly led away by ice cream truck music, leading him to be captured. Bridgette was soon captured afterwards, delivering a blood curdling scream as she tried to escape Chef's grasp. The final 4 campers remaining sat around the campfire, in silence, until Noah went to get some snacks. Courtney followed, clearly bored. When they arrived at the mess hall, Noah found some brownies, and the two ate them until Chef showed up. Chef captured Courtney easily, getting a good scream out of her, but Noah remained unfazed, seeing through Chef's disguise. Noah followed Chef and Courtney back to the tent, leaving Duncan and Gwen. When Duncan burned Gwen's chart, Gwen went off to get water, and Duncan went to challenge the killer. In the end, Duncan bested the killer, and Gwen fended off a real killer. The vote that night was based on the challenge, and Chris elected to send Bridgette home, as she had screamed the loudest from Chef. Geoff tried to object, but Chris ignored him. The couple shared one last kiss, and Bridgette left the island.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette_

* * *

Geoff was distraught that Bridgette was now gone, sobbing in the confessional. Duncan and Noah tried to calm him down, and eventually succeeded. With Bridgette now gone, Geoff decided to fully commit to the guys alliance, which Noah was now expecting with Bridgette gone. The amount of guys to girls was almost even, and Noah was now liking his chances of winning more. On the girls side of things, Gwen and Noah remained friends, but they agreed to end their alliance, and let the chips fall where they may. It was a mutual agreement. Heather was annoyed as hell with Izzy, but kept her along for the vote. Courtney, who had lost a friend in Bridgette, kept her head down, and just conversated with Duncan. The challenge that day was to hunt down your designated animal, bring it back to camp, and capture it in the cage. The winner got a free meal, while the loser had to clean the communal washrooms.

Izzy got a deer.

Heather got a bear.

Noah got a chipmunk.

Gwen got a duck.

Duncan got a raccoon.

Courtney got a frog.

Geoff got a beaver.

While Izzy, Heather, and Noah struggled, the other four easily caught their animals, but it was Gwen who got their's first. Meanwhile, Duncan went and formed a temporary alliance with Heather, and tried to help her capture her bear by dressing her as a deer. Izzy, however, mistaked her for a deer, and shot her with a tranquilizer dart. Because of this, Heather lost the challenge, as Noah had found a way to lead his chipmunk to the cage with some peanuts. Heather, finally snapped, voted for Izzy, and told Duncan to do the same. Duncan told this to his guy alliance, who agreed, albeit skeptically. That night, Izzy happily left the island, and Heather was forced to clean the communal toilets, which she forced Duncan to do in her place.

 _Votes:_

 _Izzy - 4 - Noah, Duncan, Geoff, Heather_

 _Heather - 2 - Gwen, Courtney_

 _Duncan - 1 - Izzy_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2)_

* * *

With the number of guys and girls now even, the guys alliance was working to perfection. Geoff and Duncan were starting to respect Noah for his tactics, and the three were cruising along to the final 3. Duncan could still follow the deal he made, leaving at the final four with Courtney, but Duncan was starting to second guess himself. To be fair, Geoff would probably leave with him, but Duncan was starting to think more about the guys alliance. Meanwhile, on the girls side, arguments between Courtney, Gwen, Heather were heating up. The three would argue about everything, from sleeping arrangements to the game. Eventually, at one moment when the arguments had died down, the three were having a conversation about the boys. They started to notice that the last four eliminations had been female, although two hadn't been votes. Heather also said that she had gotten Duncan to vote for Izzy, and Gwen and Courtney said they hadn't voted for the lunatic, and Heather told Izzy they were voting for Duncan. They deduced that Noah and Geoff had been the other two votes, and the only reason they would vote for someone like Izzy together would be an alliance. The three made a temporary agreement to take down the boys, as they knew one of them, probably Gwen or Heather, would be next. It was now boys versus girls again. The challenge was the Tri-Armed-Triathlon, where three pairs of campers were paired up to take down the others in three different challenges.

Gwen was paired with Heather.

Duncan was paired with Geoff.

Noah was paired with Courtney.

Duncan and Geoff got along the best by far, easily dominating the first challenge. Courtney had spent too much time shoving food into Noah, not caring about if he could handle it, and Gwen and Heather argued. Gwen and Heather, who both knew they were on the chopping block should they lose, made an agreement to work together for once to save both of their hides. Gwen and Heather made it to the cave first, depositing the tiki idol quickly, and using their good brains to complete the totem of elimination. The voting was a tough decision. The girls made the executive decision to vote Geoff, as he was the most physically threatening between the two. Geoff and Duncan, not wanting to vote each other or Courtney, chose to vote Noah. Noah, still a bit spiteful after Courtney dragged him around all day, voted Courtney. In a 3-2-1 vote, a shocked Geoff was sent home, along with goodbyes from everyone else, not named Heather. The night ended with the girls revealing they knew about the guys alliance, and Duncan and Noah could only gulp as they entered their cabin.

 _Votes:_

 _Geoff - 3 - Gwen, Heather, Courtney_

 _Noah - 2 - Duncan, Geoff_

 _Courtney - 1 - Noah_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff_

* * *

The next episode took place at Playa Des Losers, where campers were sent after being voted out of the game. The highlights included Geoff and Bridgette making out, Izzy and Owen continuing to flirt, and the campers sharing their opinions on the final five and who they wanted to win.

Owen, Izzy, Eva, and Cody supported Noah.

Harold, Justin, and Ezekiel supported Courtney.

Tyler, Geoff, DJ, and Bridgette supported Duncan.

Lindsay, LeShawna, Trent, Katie and Sadie, and Beth supported Gwen.

And no one supported Heather.

That night, the shocking twist was revealed that the ousted campers would be choosing the next person to arrive at the resort. Katie and Sadie mistook it for who they wanted here most, and said Gwen. This led to a chain reaction of all the campers, and a parrot, accidentally saying her name, unintentionally voting her off, and she arrived at the resort shocked.

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen - 9 - Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Lindsay (2), Owen, Trent, Parrot (2)_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff, Gwen_

* * *

We had chosen our final four. Duncan, Courtney, Noah, and Heather. The challenge unintentionally sent the campers out into the middle of the woods, where they had to find Chris and survive. It would have been a climatic challenge, but with no lunatics like Izzy or Owen there, the four easily put their brains together to find Chris in the middle of the woods, Chris calling it, 'the most anticlimactic challenge ever'. Chris also revealed there was no vote out that night, leaving the final four as it was.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff, Gwen_

* * *

The true final four challenge was here. The four got dropped into the middle of the woods, and had to find their way back to camp. They were split into boys versus girls once again. Duncan and Noah versus Heather and Courtney. Duncan easily took Chef's night vision goggles, and the guys and girls eventually got into a little prank war, setting traps and stealing each other's stuff. That night, the girls led the boys, really just Duncan, into a false sense of security, Courtney snuggling up to Duncan, and Heather trying to get close to Noah, but not really working. When the guys woke up next morning, they found all of their stuff gone. While Duncan complained that he had let Courtney seduce him like that, Noah tried to get him to run back to the campground. When they arrived, they found the girls already there. That night, Chef went on a little rant about the perfect day he was supposed to have, reading Noah's books, using Heather's facial, using Courtney's PDA, and cleaning his toenails with Duncan's knife. He at least got his sticky buns. He gave the girls invincibility, and Chef got to choose if either Noah or Duncan got the boot. In an act of vengeance, Chef, who had grown tired and annoyed of Noah's constant sarcastic quips and comments about his food throughout the season, gave Duncan immunity, and sent the bookworm home. Noah grumbled at being sent home unfairly, but left on the Boat of Losers.

 _Votes:_

 _Noah - 1 - Chef_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff, Gwen, Noah_

* * *

The final three had one last challenge to face before the finale. It was down to the power couple of Duncan and Courtney, and the villain of Heather. The penultimate challenge was the game of Triple Dog Dare You. The challenge was to accept many, many brutal dares from the ousted campers until someone dropped out. You could take a dare yourself, and earn a freebie, or dare another camper to do a dare. Each camper had a dare that almost ended them.

Courtney almost fell when she got a dare from Gwen that made her last a minute in Chef's freezer completely naked. She was very hesitant about doing this, since she wanted to be a politician one day, and if her opponent pulled out footage of this against her, it would single handedly end her career. Ultimately, the CIT stuck it out, and moved onto another round.

Duncan nearly fell on one of Bridgette's dare, to sit in a baby costume for 5 minutes. Duncan had a reputation to keep in juvie, and being seen in a baby costume would nearly kill it, or at least hurt it. It was eventually some scolding from Courtney, who did not want to face Heather alone in the finale, that caused Duncan to man up and complete the dare.

But ultimately, it was Heather`that took the plunge. Throughout the challenge, Duncan and Heather were always at each other's throats, attacking each other with constant dares. Courtney, determined to win, took every dare thrown at her, earning her multiple freebies. When Courtney's freebie count got up to around 20, Duncan took her aside and made her a deal. She and him team up to take down Heather. If Duncan beat Courtney in the finale, he would split the money with her, and if Courtney won, she could keep every cent. Courtney agreed to this, and split her freebie's with Duncan. Heather took every dare thrown at her, but was ultimately stopped by Lindsay's dare, to shave off your hair. Heather was about to take the dare, then kicked Chef's razor in the air. Unfortunately, the razor landed back on Heather, shaving her head anyway. Chris counted Heather out, since she never accepted the dare. Heather was sent screaming away on the Boat of Losers, amongst a laughing Duncan and Courtney.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff, Gwen, Noah, Heather_

* * *

The finale was upon us. It was delinquent Duncan versus CIT Courtney. The two had a grueling challenge ahead of them. The 20 ousted campers came back to cheer on the two.

Noah, Geoff, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Ezekiel, Eva, Gwen, and LeShawna cheered for Duncan.

Bridgette, Lindsay, Cody, Beth, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Trent, Tyler, and cheered for Courtney.

Through the tough challenges and hardships, one camper was crowned a winner. Who was it? You decide!

 _Finalists: Duncan, Courtney_

 _Winner: Duncan/Courtney_

 _Voted Off - Ezekiel, Eva (1), Harold, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy (1), Beth, Owen, Sadie, Cody, DJ, Eva (2), Trent, Lindsay, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy (2), Geoff, Gwen, Noah, Heather_

* * *

 **And that is chapter one of my new 'What If' parody on Total Drama! Hope you liked it. It was pretty clear which two campers were affected the most by the Dodgebrawl challenge loss. Noah, because his team didn't lose, and therefore he wasn't voted out, and Courtney, who didn't have Harold around to cheat her out of it. I feel I was a bit biased towards Noah, but I'm waaaay too lazy to go back and change it. So yeah! The next chapters should be a bit shorter than this one, I just wanted to start out strong, so I wanted to make a long chapter out of the gate. I had to rewrite almost the entire original season in a shorter summary, so cut me some slack! Check out my other fic, Total Drama Island: Rebuilt! Fish, out! And please review your ideas!**


	2. What if Beth had won the Second Chance?

**Hello again peeps! Welcome back to another what if! First of all, we have some terrible news. The next Total Drama season is… Total Drama Daycare. Ugh. Basically, this is an alternate universe were the original cast are toddlers. Also Jake from 6teen was in the original art, but yeah, this might suck hard. Today's episode, the 3rd World Tour aftermath! Yeah, today we will be covering a World Tour what if! I see all of you wanting something that is relating to Sammy, and don't worry, I'll try to make one! Also, make sure to follow and favorite, as well as reviewing! That way, you can keep up with when I post new chapters! Let's get started!**

 _What if Beth won the second chance aftermath challenge?_

"Another six! That's the last square!" Geoff narrated as Beth rolled the dice. A six showed up, and Beth advanced to the London square, Blaineley hurrying her along.

"Ok, quickly now," Blaineley said quickly as she ran Beth to the square, "Use the sack and capture the intern that is dressed like Jack the Ripper," the intern waved at Beth, and put his mask on, "Drag him over to sergeant beefy here," Blaineley pointed at the Royal Guard next to her, "To get the skill testing question. 45 seconds go!" Blaineley finished faster than before. Beth cried out a war cry, (even though she can't scream, revealed in Action. Nice job Fresh) and chased the intern around the stage. Geoff then got a video call from Bridgette, saying she was fine and tending to a hurt bear. Blaineley mocked Geoff once Bridgette hung up, and Geoff vowed to make Blaineley pay. Beth came back with the captured intern, and tossed it onto Blaineley.

"I always get my man! Now how about that question!" Beth said triumphantly.

"Well now, ain't karma a real-" Geoff started to mock Blaineley, but she got up and cut him off.

"That wasn't karma, it was bad aim," Blaineley excused, "Oh, no time! Read the question!" She yelled at the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard pulled out a note card, and began to try to clear his throat to read the card. Eventually, Blaineley got fed up with it, and took the card to read it herself.

"What's the name of Duncan's london based punk rock band!" Blaineley said quickly. Beth took a second to think about it, "Come on Beth, it's easy!" Blaineley pleaded.

"Stop pressuring me! I'm thinking!" Beth told her. She took another second to think, "Can I get a hint?"

"Come on Beth! Just say it's," Blaineley was about to reveal the answer, but Geoff stopped her.

"Woah bra! No revealing the answer! We gotta let Beth figure it out! Wouldn't be that challenging would it?" Geoff smirked at Blaineley, who gave him a death glare. Beth took another second to think.

"Uh, is the answer Der Schnitzel Kickers?" Beth guessed. Confetti fell from the roof.

"Congratulations Beth! You have just won another shot at the million dollars!" Geoff announced.

"I won? I won!" Beth cried. She started jumping up and down and cheering, when Lindsay ran up.

"My BFF won!" Lindsay cried, "She is so going to win!" the two friends squealed, when two interns snuck up behind Beth and captured her in a sack, dragged her off, leaving a confused Lindsay, scowling Blaineley, and a smiling Geoff.

"That's our show! My girl won't be back for a while, but hopefully Blaineley won't either!" Geoff said, walking out to center stage, and Blaineley scowled, "Next time we'll be coming to you live, from our top secret finale location, to get you a wicked sneak peek at all the carnage in store for our final two, and it's going to be brutal you guys! Right here on Total, Drama, Aftermath!" Geoff signed off.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen_

* * *

At the next episode, the final 7 were dropped into Niagara Falls, in swan boats. It looked like doom for the cast, but Sierra used the thought of getting a kiss from Cody to use superhuman strength to save their lives. Chris lead them to the marriage stage, and announced two surprises. One was that the merge was upon them, and the second announcement was that a competitor that had been previously eliminated was rejoining the game. Duncan and Cody hoped for Gwen, much to the annoyance of Courtney, and Owen silently hoped for Noah or Izzy. However, the player was revealed to be Beth. Most were fine with this, as they saw her as another vote, and Heather complained. Beth sung her own solo, called _Betherific_ , which ended up being very awkward for her and everyone else. When she was done, she greeted everyone, and telling them about everything that went on outside the game. She secretly chose to ally with Duncan and Owen, since she also knew the truth about Alejandro, and she had found a friendship in the two. Owen because he was a good person, and Duncan because he had grown a bit of a soft spot for the wannabe based on the Total Drama Action finale. The challenge was putting some arranged marriages on the cast. The partnerships were…

Duncan and Courtney, much to the latter's protest.

Beth and Owen.

Heather and Alejandro, after Sierra refused to be with anyone other than Cody.

And Sierra and Cody, much to the latter's worry.

Every couple managed to get their wedding dresses, and moved on to the second part of the challenge, which had grooms carrying their brides over Niagara Falls, and passing customs. Heather and Alejandro went first, as they had one the first part of the challenge. Alejandro tried to get Heather to vote for Owen, saying his ability to get along with everyone was a threat. Heather persisted they vote Courtney, but she caused Alejandro to fall off of the tightrope. He later revealed he was faking it. Sierra and Cody went next, the former trying to get Cody to say the phrase 'I do'. They failed customs, due to Sierra being crazy. On the way back, they ran into Beth and Owen. They tried to convince Sierra to go back, since Sierra and Cody were closer to one of the ends, but Sierra refused. She once again tried to make Cody say 'I do' by asking him if Beth was a nasty person, but Cody just flat out said no. Sierra ignored him, and starting yelling at Beth and Owen. Beth tried to point out that she wasn't treating Cody with the most respect, but Sierra, reaching her breaking point, grabbed Beth's ponytail, and kicked Owen in the leg. Since Sierra still had hold on Beth's hair, all four of them fell into the falls below. Finally was Duncan and Courtney, who stormed across the tightrope and passed customs, giving the two immunity.

Later, when everyone had gotten back on the plane, and Chris had left them to do whatever, Beth, being the social butterfly she was, revealed she had brought letters from the eliminated castmates. Since she was a good person, she handed them out to everyone. Duncan got a letter from Gwen, which he smiled at. Cody also got a letter from Gwen, wishing him luck in the competition. Courtney got a letter from Gwen also, making an attempt at an apology. Alejandro got letters from LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, and a message from Bridgette, all scolding him and expressing their hate for getting them eliminated, or in Geoff's case, making goo goo eyes at his girl. Alejandro kept this hidden though, as he did not want to raise suspicion. Heather got one from Lindsay, asking her if she was using makeup, which Heather growled at. However, the most interesting letters went to Owen, who got one from Izzy, and one from Noah. Izzy's was just asking him if he had seen any elves in his travels. Noah, being the schemer he was, gave no clear message in his letter. All he said was not to trust Alejandro under any circumstance, and a message in Churchill wit. 'Eels hate donkeys, love the queen of bees, and manipulate dolphins, loudmouths, and many other scapegoats,' was what it said. Owen, who did not understand this message, brought this up to Duncan and Beth, who understood the message. They told him in a more simpler form; 'Alejandro hates Owen, loves Heather, and manipulates Bridgette, LeShawna, and many others'. Owen, who finally fully believed Noah and Duncan about Alejandro, felt sad, as he had always thought of Alejandro as a great friend. Duncan and Beth tried to counsel him, and came up with a plan. Duncan proposed they vote for Sierra, as one of them, probably Owen, would be voted tonight, manipulated by Alejandro. They knew none of them could beat Alejandro in a tiebreaker, intellectual or physical. The only way they would stand a chance would be an eating contest with Owen, which was highly unlikely. If they could eliminate Sierra, they would get an ally out of Cody, and they could best Alejandro, even if he did have Courtney and Heather vote with him. Owen and Beth were a bit sceptical about this, as they weren't used to scheming ways, but ultimately agreed. They didn't even half to talk to Cody, as they knew he would definitely vote for Sierra. However, Alejandro struck. He overheard the conversation between the 3, and grumbled, as he now knew that Duncan had figured him out. He went to everyone else, and told them to vote for Owen, calling him a threat, as he had made it far every time, and he was very popular. He got Heather and Courtney to vote for the big lug, and witnessed Sierra and Cody's 'wedding' to get Sierra's vote. Once Sierra left Cody's side to go to the restroom, Alejandro brought Cody aside and made a proposition to the geek. If he would vote for Owen this time, he would help him get rid of Sierra at the next vote, a proposal Alejandro planned on breaking. Cody gladly accepted this, and Owen was hurled out of the plane that night with a 5-3 vote against him.

 _Votes:_

 _Owen - 5 - Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Heather, Sierra_

 _Sierra - 3 - Beth, Duncan, Owen_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen_

* * *

With Owen now gone, the tension on the plane was a lot higher. Beth and Duncan were a bit more reluctant to partner, Courtney was still flirting with Alejandro, which angered Heather, and Cody was trying to keep Sierra off of him. Heather offered to help Cody get Sierra off the show, in exchange for an alliance, after Cody had accidentally said 'I do' when Sierra asked him if he wanted to use the bathroom, to which Sierra pronounced them married. However, Heather was much more willing to do keep to this alliance. Cody agreed to this, as he now had Heather and Alejandro's votes, not thinking about a later outcome. The first part of the challenge that day was to run along the Great Wall of China. Chris was about to start the challenge, when he received a phone call, and some miscommunications with the campers started the challenge. Duncan and Alejandro grabbed the bicycle and and skateboard, Alejandro keeping it buddy buddy with Duncan, not trying to raise suspicion. Courtney and Heather fought over the tricycle, but Courtney won out, and zoomed off with the vehicle. Sierra grabbed the donkey and pogo stick for her and Cody, leaving Beth and Heather with the rickshaw and wooden sandals. Heather took the sandals, and Beth went without anything, figuring she could handle the penalty. Highlights across the wall included Courtney and Duncan arguing, Cody fending off Sierra, who got her love tea. In the end, it was everyone but Courtney who qualified for the next round. They sung the song of the day while eating their meal. It was Cody, Heather, and Duncan who all went out. It was down to Sierra, who had managed to stomach the meals, Beth, who had gotten used to eating bad meals, she had stomached bugs before, and Alejandro, who had been slipping his food back to Courtney. Chris, who had been getting phone calls all day from the producers, remained oblivious to Alejandro's cheating. That is, until Heather got up. She went up to Chris, tossed his phone away, and told Chris to stop letting Alejandro cheat. Chris made Courtney wear a dragon mask to prove she could keep her mouth shut. He had one final round, and the winner would gain immunity and bring a person of their choice to first class. In the end, Alejandro ended up barfing, and Beth edged out Sierra to win immunity. The vote that night was an interesting one. Beth and Duncan both agreed to vote for Alejandro, Alejandro voted for Courtney, seeing her as his only way to escape elimination, and Heather did the same. Courtney followed Alejandro's example, and voted for the spaniard. Sierra voted for Alejandro, with a bit of persuasion from Duncan, and Cody voted for Sierra. That night, Courtney and Alejandro both prepared for an epic face off, but Chris announced that it was a double elimination. Courtney complained and threatened to sue, while Alejandro sighed in defeat. Heather looked a bit hurt as his elimination, and Alejandro noticed this. He said goodbye to Heather, and pecked her on the cheek, and then jumped out of the plane with Courtney, Heather blushing furiously while everyone else smirked at her. At the end of the episode, Beth brought Cody to first class, feeling bad, and not wanting him to suffer more from Sierra. Sierra, angered by this, now saw Beth as her new enemy.

 _Votes:_

 _Alejandro - 3 - Beth, Duncan, Courtney_

 _Courtney - 3- Alejandro, Heather, Sierra_

 _Sierra - 1 - Cody_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro and Courtney_

* * *

With Beth and Cody in first class, the economy class was tense. Duncan was constantly teasing Heather about Alejandro's jester at the end of last episode, to which Heather told him to drop dead. Meanwhile, Sierra was complaining about how she was going to pummel Beth for taking Cody. Duncan, annoyed, went to the common area, while Heather made a proposition to Sierra. She offered an alliance between the two. Since Beth and Duncan were sort of friends, and Cody was voting for Sierra every time, one of them would probably go next. Heather said Beth could go first, then Duncan. Sierra agreed, only because as an experienced Total Drama fan, she knew she had no other option. The plane landed in Africa, where the first part of the challenge was to use a cricket bat and plums to smash open a gorge. Heather ended up gaining 6 tranq balls and a slingshot, Cody gained 3 tranq balls and a slingshot, Duncan gained 2 tranq balls and a slingshot, and Beth and Sierra each got 1 ball and no slingshots. Then the campers were sent to look for Zeke in the African safari. Highlights of the challenge included Cody being captured by monkeys, Beth and Sierra being found by a lion, and everyone knocking themselves out. In the end, Heather did manage to find Ezekiel and knock him out, winning her immunity. That night, the vote was close. Duncan and Beth voted for Sierra, and Sierra and Heather voted Beth. That made Cody the swing vote. He originally looked like he was voting for Sierra, but Heather changed that. He went to Cody and told him if he voted Beth, then he would have a better chance at winning. Cody questioned this, as Heather had promised to help him vote Sierra, but Heather told him to think long term. If he voted Beth this time, then he, Sierra, and Heather would outnumber Duncan next challenge. Sierra wouldn't vote for him, and she would probably go home next. That way, it would be a Sierra and Cody finale, and Sierra would probably let him win. Heather, of course, had no intention of following through on letting this happen, but it was enough to convince Cody. That night, a shocked Beth was hurled out of the plane. The others grinned sinnerly at Duncan, who gulped.

 _Votes:_

 _Beth - 3 - Cody, Heather, Sierra_

 _Sierra - 2 - Beth, Duncan_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro and Courtney, Beth_

* * *

With the the alliance of Cody and Heather, and kinda Sierra going well, Duncan could only hope he could win the next challenge. Heather had broughten Duncan to first class, not wanting to make Sierra angry, and surprising Duncan. That day in economy class, Heather made a proposition to Duncan. Heather would keep her alliance with Cody going, but secretly make an alliance with Duncan. They would vote off Cody next, but Heather made one thing clear. She and him would be the final two, not Sierra. Duncan said he would think about, unsure of what to do. That day the plane landed in Easter Island. The challenge was to find eggs, and return them to the mother condor. Heather won the challenge, much to the other's annoyance, but was shocked to find it to be a reward challenge. Heather once again had no choice but to bring Duncan to first class, not wanting to upset Sierra.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro and Courtney, Beth_

* * *

The true final four challenge was in Drumheller, and to build a dinosaur based on the bones they found. In the end, it was Duncan and his badass punk dino that won the first part of the challenge. The next challenge was to find the plane's reserve fuel oil. It was eventually Sierra that won the challenge, as she had managed to track the interns footprints. However, that day, Sierra had managed to remind Cody of his birthday, earning her Cody's respect, and he began to appreciate her actions that she had made throughout the season. That night, the vote was tense. Sierra and Cody voted for Duncan, thinking Heather was still on their side, and Heather voted for Cody, making Duncan the swing vote. He had voted for Cody, hoping to send it into a tie. However, as the final vote was about to be announced, Sierra ran inside the plane and brought Cody his birthday present, a giant cake. However, the sparklers on the cake were falling into the oil that had leaked from Heather's barrel, causing all of the animals to evacuate the plane just as it exploded, leaving the plane destroyed and Sierra covered in soot and without hair. Chris, infuriated that Sierra had destroyed his precious plane, disqualified her on the spot. Cody offered a fist bump to Heather, who worriedly returned it back, then ran to the campfire. Cody, after making sure Sierra was ok, went off the follow her. He found Heather throwing the votes in the campfire, then running off. Curious, he grabbed the votes out of the campfire, and looked on wide eyed, seeing two stamped passports in his name.

 _Votes:_

 _Cody - 2 - Duncan, Heather_

 _Duncan - 2 - Cody, Sierra_

 _Sierra (Disqualified)_

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro and Courtney, Beth, Sierra_

* * *

The next episode, the final three were assigned to get to Hawaii using their GPS's. At the beginning of the episode, Heather tried to find out why Cody was shunning her, but all he needed to do was pull out a burnt passport out of his pocket. Heather, who know knew Cody was on the her, went to Duncan, and told him he was going to help her make it to the final two. Duncan compiled, but only because he was tagging along. The two managed to find train tracks, and ride a train to the beach. Cody brought Sierra along on a hot air balloon. During the train ride between Duncan and Heather, Heather kept commanding him to grab her snacks, and Duncan, who finally snapped, came up with a good prank. He went back to the cargo hold, and found the animals that Chris used to torture them. He found Ezekiel among them, told him he never voted for him, and lured him back to the main car. He sicked him on Heather, and the feral lunatic chased Heather around the car, and onto the roof, while Duncan laughed and followed. When the two were on the roof, Duncan was still taunting her, and he eventually tried to push Heather off. He failed, and he fell off instead. He landed on some horses, and kept going. Eventually, Ezekiel threw Heather off as well, and the two argued as they ride to Tijuana Beach. When they both landed, they were thrown off, and Cody made it to the boats first, with Sierra. Later, it was a neck and neck race, and the three were racing to the finish. However, Heather, who had been fed up with Duncan, and thought she stood a better chance against a weakling like Cody in the finale, threw a swordfish at Duncan's motor, breaking it. She arrived first to Hawaii, and Cody soon followed. Duncan sighed as he rowed up accepting his fate. The finale was upon us. Cody vs Heather. Alejandro and Lindsay helped Heather, while Harold and Owen chose to help Cody. There were dummies, traps, and one giant volcano. Who won? You decide!

 _Voted Off - Duncan (1), Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Alejandro and Courtney, Beth, Sierra, Duncan_

 _Finalists: Cody and Heather_

 _Winners: Cody/Heather_

 **Well, finally got this done. I felt I could have done better on this chapter, but I think this will be fine. I'll try to do better next chapter folks! Also, let's give Total Drama Daycare a chance! Finally, review your ideas, and follow and favorite to keep up with later chapters! Fish, out!**


	3. What if Gwent was on the Same Team?

**Hello hello! I see you have made it to chapter 3 of the fanfic! Honestly, didn't expect this many readers, but thanks anyways! I see a lot of you want either something related to Sammy in Pahkitew, or something from the original TDI. I want to spread out these what ifs across each season, so I don't want to do back to back TDI what ifs. Also, sorry about the long update. I want to enjoy my christmas vacation darnit! Btw, shout out to my friend Alexander J McCarty and his story Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour! It's rated M, but I just think for all of the injuries. Today's episode, we will be going back to everyone's favorite film lot! See you guys there!**

 **Alexander J McCarty - Thanks for all of your feedback! I feel some eliminations would stay the same in the first one, but that's just me. TDI didn't feel that rigged for me, but I can't change your opinion. I know a lot of people don't like Owen, because they feel he is over used, but he's one of my top 5, although I feel that he had rightful eliminations the way I wrote him. Also, these are not a continued canon story chain.**

 **Knifez - Thanks for the review! It's great to see some good, honest feedback from the one who started all of this! As for the elimination thing, I feel Harold didn't have much of an impact in the first couple eliminations after Dodgebrawl, so I kind of kept them the same. It was him keeping Noah around and Cody not being mauled because of the bookworm where the eliminations started changing a bit. I could have given the Bass another loss at the talent show, but then the teams would be a bit too unbalanced. Sorry if you didn't like that!**

 _What if Gwen and Trent had been on the Same Team?_

"Oh no! Our alien eggs!" Gwen said, looking at Trent and Duncan, the latter covered in slime. The three looked around, until Duncan saw an egg resting on a creaky floorboard.

"I'm on it!" Duncan said, pointing at the egg, until Trent ran past him.

"No, I'm on it!" Trent said, running to grab the egg.

"My necklace! It's gone!" Gwen cried suddenly, as she noticed her prized jewelry was missing from her neck. Trent was running to grab the alien egg, then stopped in his tracks, turning around, and seeing the necklace hanging over a grate, about to fall in. He looked back and forth between the necklace and the egg, the egg about to topple over, since Chef was slowly getting up, rocking the egg back and forth. He started to bite his fingernails, and the necklace was about to fall in the grate, Gwen gasping all the while, until Trent reached down and picked up the necklace.

"Gotcha!" Trent said triumphantly.

 **Confessional: Gwen**

 **Gwen: "I know this is going to sound really girly, but I was seriously touched when Trent chose my necklace over the egg!" Gwen smiled, then put on a more serious look, "Most guys would have gone for the win."**

"Pssh," Duncan started as Trent walked back to Gwen, necklace in hand, "Personally, I would have gone for the win." Chef then fully sat up, knocking the egg down and breaking it.

"Sorry about losing the egg," Trent said as he handed the necklace back to its rightful owner.

"Thanks for saving my necklace," Gwen said smiling, "Here, I want you to have it, for luck," she put it around Trent's neck, "Suits you!"

"Girl," Duncan coughed. Trent glared at him.

"Gwen, I know you want to give me this necklace, but I can't let you," Trent said taking off the jewelry and putting it in Gwen's open palm, the goth shocked, "It's yours, and I can't take that from you. Looks better on you than it does me," he chuckled. Gwen just smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you two lovebirds get a room? We don't need another Geoff and Bridgette around here," Duncan commented. All of a sudden, Chris came flying down in a parachute.

"You three gave it a valiant effort," Chris said with fake sincerity, "But, your still losers!" the host pointed and laughed. Trent glared, and then noticed two eggs behind a wooden plank. He smiled, and ran over to grab them.

"Not so fast Chris!" the musician said, and ran over to grab them, "Looks like Gwen's luck has returned!" Duncan looked on with a jealous look, while Chris watched in shock. Chef tried to tackled Trent, but he ducked out of the way. He looked at Duncan and Gwen, and then smiled, getting an idea.

"Hey Duncan! You want one?" he said, smirking at Gwen, surprising the punk. Gwen just gasped, and gave a playful smirk back.

"What!" the punk said in surprise.

 **Confessional: Duncan**

 **Duncan: "Since when did Elvis start doing me favors?" he says, confused.**

Trent ran over to Duncan, and handed him the egg, the punk just grunted as a thanks.

"I'll get you next time!" Chef said, shaking a fist.

"Can't you do anything right?" Chris walked over to the cook, annoyed.

"Where's my money? Hmm?" Chef said, equally annoyed, "Give me my money!" Chris just ran off.

"Wow, Trent, way to play Casanova," Gwen said, still smiling.

"Aw come on, you're not going to get voted off," Trent said teasingly. Gwen just gave him a playful punch in the arm, and Trent ran off with Duncan, giving a chuckle.

Back at the trailer park, Trent and Duncan arrived, panting.

"We have our two winners!" Chris said, walking up, with a smiling Gwen in tow, "Our only, two winners!" Gwen just walked over to the rest of the cast, who were watching, except for Bridgette and Geoff, who were making out, "The rest of you really stink!" Chris said to the cast, then turned back to Trent and Duncan, "As our only two winners, Duncan and Trent will now be able to pick their teams, Which means, they'll be competing against each other this season!" Trent and Duncan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Meh," Trent said.

"I'm cool," was all Duncan added.

 **Confessional: Chris**

 **Chris: "Yeah, we were really counting on Trent to help Gwen out with the egg, and making them pick the teams, but yeah, did not work out how I planned."**

"After we vote off two cast members in the most thrilling Gilded Chris ceremony yet," the cast gasped, "Yes, you heard me, I said two!" he gave an evil smile at the cast, "I'm liking the twos today! Must be Tuesday!" the cast rolled their eyes at this, while a cricket chirping in the background. Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I don't get paid to write this show."

Trent walked up to Gwen, who had put on a frown after Chris' bad pun, "Bet your glad I didn't give you that egg now, huh?" he said, smiling. Gwen returned the smile.

"Yeah, guess it worked out in the long run," Gwen and Trent chuckled.

The camera fades out, then returns the amphitheater where it shows a montage of Chris making different reactions. It then zooms out to show a giant Chris statue made of gold, with spotlights around it, playing dramatic music in the background. It then cuts back to the stage, where Chris walked out to a microphone stand in a light blue tuxedo.

"It's now time to cast your votes," Chris said, as the camera cuts to the bleachers, where the castmates are sitting, "Under your seats you'll find voting devices, just press the button of the person you want voted off. Oh, and no peeking!" The camera cuts to DJ and Harold, where DJ is trying to look over Harold's shoulder to see his voting device. Harold turns around, sees DJ giving an innocent smile and wave, and Harold conceals his voting device, scowling, "Or it's na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!" Chris says, pointing at the cast, laughing, "The votes have been cast! If you get a gilded Chris, it means your safe!" While Chris said this, Chef walked out on stage in a pink and purple dress, holding 12 gilded Chris awards, while the cast laughed at him. Chef just scowled in response.

"And now, the gilded Chris' go to," Chris said, pausing for suspense.

"Duncan!" the punk got his, with no reaction.

"Trent, and Gwen," the couple caught there's, smiling.

"Harold!" the nerd caught his.

"And, Izzy!"

"E-Scope!" the lunatic corrected with a frown.

"Fine, E-Scope," Chris said as he tossed the statue to Izzy/E-Scope.

"Lindsay, Justin, and Beth are also safe," Chris continued. The two girls squealed as they hugged Justin, who just sat there wide eyed, until he and Beth caught their awards. Lindsay's hit her in the head.

"So is Owen!" Chris said, tossing the statue to the big guy, "My man!"

"Aw, thanks Chris!" Owen chuckled, "And thanks Chef, for doing what the prunes couldn't," he patted his stomach.

"Next is DJ! Surprisingly Heather, and last but not least," Chris paused. The camera cut to the remaining three, Bridgette, Geoff, and LeShawna. The camera cuts to each of their faces, all have a worried look on them.

"LeShawna!" Chris finally said. LeShawna cheered, and hugged Bridgette and Geoff quickly, then retracted.

"Oops, my bad," LeShawna apologized to the couple as she caught her Gilded Chris.

"But, I thought everyone liked us!" Bridgette said, looking around at the people who voted her off.

"Like, being the operative word," Duncan commented.

 **Confessional: Duncan**

 **Duncan: "I know exactly who's going to get it this week," he said, then made a motion like he was making out with someone.**

 **Confessional: Lindsay**

 **Lindsay: "Two words," she says, holding up three fingers, "Bridgette, and Geoff."**

 **Confessional: DJ**

 **DJ: "At least they'll have each other," he says, shrugging with a smile.**

"Any final words?" Chris asked the couple. The two looked at each other with a sad look, then started to make out, doing so all the way to the Lamosine.

"Who will Duncan and Trent pick for their teams? Will Izzy ever answer to her actually name? Will Owen, finally get some lunch?" Chris said.

"Thank you!" came Owen's voice from off-screen.

"Tune in next time for another exciting episode of, Total, Drama, Action!" Chris said, signing off the episode.

 _Votes:_

 _Bridgette - 6 - Trent, Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Harold, Owen_

 _Geoff - 6 - Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, Heather, DJ, Justin_

 _LeShawna - 2 - Bridgette, Geoff_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff_

* * *

The next day was the day of team picking. The team picking would have went girl, boy, girl, boy, but since it was two guys picking, that was done away with, and they just went back and forth picking whoever they wanted. Since Trent found both eggs last episode, he picked first. The picking went like this.

Trent picked Gwen.

Duncan picked Owen.

Trent picked LeShawna.

Duncan picked DJ

Trent picked Heather, after some advice from LeShawna.

Duncan picked Lindsay, thinking she would be good in movie challenges.

Trent picked Justin.

Duncan picked Beth, because Lindsay kept pestering him to do so.

Trent picked Harold, since it was between him and Izzy, and Harold was less crazy.

And Duncan was left with Izzy.

And with that, the teams were made.

 _Screaming Gaphers: Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, Heather, Justin, Harold_

 _Killer Grips: Duncan, Owen, DJ, Lindsay, Izzy, Beth_

With the teams now formed, it was time for the first team challenge, which was to bring the equipment up a hill and set it up for a small film they were making. It was a close race, and it came down to the makeup trailer. However, the only one strong enough on the Gaphers was Justin, and he refused, thinking he would break a nail if he tried to pull it. Trent and Harold tried, but to no avail.. It was Owen and the Grips who got their trailer up first. When they arrived, they learned of their next challenge. They had two parts, an old lady, and a gangster. Each team had to select someone to play the parts. Since the Grip's scene was the old lady part, Izzy wanted to do it, claiming she was a reincarnation of her Granny Mavis, and everyone else gladly stepped aside to let her do it. On the Gaphers, they were having a little trouble deciding who to do it. It was between Harold, Trent, and Justin. A quick decision was made to not let Harold do it, since no one believed he could put on a convincing thug. Justin stepped up to the plate, believing he could wow Chef with his 'acting'. During the preparations for the movie shoot, while DJ was applying makeup to Izzy with Lindsay, Chef pulled DJ aside and made a proposal. They would have a final two alliance, where in exchange for Chef getting half of the prize money, he would toughen up DJ. DJ agreed, but out of fear. Later, when it was time for the challenge, the teams didn't realize until the act had started that the scripts were swapped, with Justin getting the script for an old lady and Izzy getting the thug script. Both acts didn't really have anything to do with their part, as Izzy did not make a good thug, and Justin just kept flashing poses while reading his lines. In the end, however, Chef picked Izzy to win the challenge. When asked why, he said he just 'felt something special'. When DJ mocked him about showing emotion, however, Chef reminded him who was the judge, revealing the Chef had thrown the challenge. However, no one knew this at the time, not even Chris. At that night's awards ceremony, it was made a unanimous decision by everyone else to send Justin home, as he had cost them two challenges. Justin tried to charm Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather for their vote, but to no avail. He was sent complaining to the Lamosine as Chef shoved him in the exiting vehicle.

 _Votes:_

 _Justin - 5 - Gwen, Harold, Heather, LeShawna, Trent_

 _Harold - 1 - Justin_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin_

* * *

The next day, while the campers were in the mess hall, Beth and Lindsay complained and whined to the Gaphers about their reasoning for voting Justin off, which the Gaphers just ignored. Back on the Grips, DJ, Owen, and Duncan were all getting along well, although DJ seemed to be missing alot. Beth, hoping to make friends with everyone on her team, made friendship bracelets for all. On the Gaphers, the drama was still evident. Heather, and LeShawna and Gwen were constantly at each other's throats, with Trent and Harold often having to keep Gwen and LeShawna from pummeling Heather. Gwen wasn't as bad with Trent around, but Harold was having a hard time keeping LeShawna in order. The first part of the challenge that day was a freezing cold surfing competition. Since the Gaphers lost last time, they went first.

Harold was confident, but the sharks scared him off, making a not so good run.

Trent had a decent run as well.

Gwen also did ok, but her run was cut short when Chris started firing seagulls at her in addition to the sharks.

LeShawna didn't do that great, due to her size.

Heather did ok, but it was the seagulls that got her.

With the Grips:

DJ was having a good run, but a shark stole his swim trunks, causing him to run screaming.

Lindsay did ok, but Chris activated a hurricane that sent her flying.

Beth didn't do that good, because of her lack of athleticism.

Owen didn't do that great. He broke the board, and as an added bonus, sent the sharks flying out of the pool.

Duncan had a good run, ducking and dodging everything thrown at him, and punching a seagull out of the way.

Izzy also did well, doing flips and taunting the sharks, and catching seagulls in her arms.

Since Duncan and Izzy did the best, Chris granted the Grips the win, and an advantage in the next challenge. Speaking of the next challenge, this lead the teens back to Camp Wawanakwa, where the teams needed to build a sandcastle. While the teams were working on the challenge, Duncan snuck off to dismantle the bus. Back at the challenge, Harold quickly took over the sandcastle building for his team, making a Taj Mahal replica. On the other team, no one really had any idea what to do, when Beth made a suggestion. They could use Lindsay's magazines and hair spray to make paper mache, then tie it together with friendship bracelets. The others managed to keep the seagulls away from Harold's Taj Mahal however, with Gwen using some of her perfume, and Chris declared them the winners, since they used actual sand to make a more impressive castle. This meant they had to go to the tiebreaker. It was a dance off, and each team had to send a member. Trent, LeShawna, and Harold all wanted to go for the Gaphers. Izzy volunteered for her team, claiming 'E-Scope's dance moves are the bomb!'. In the end, LeShawna was chosen for the Gaphers. The dance off started, and both were surprising. Izzy turned out to be surprisingly good at breakdancing, while LeShawna could, shake it, to say the least. All was looking up for the Grips, when Heather got an idea. She tossed a little rock where Izzy's hand was going to land, causing her to lose her balance. When she got up and dusted herself off, everyone looked at her intently, but apparently she forgot what she was doing, making LeShawna the winner, much to everyone's surprise. Duncan finally showed up again, and Chris announced that the bus was broken, and the Grips had to watch the Gaphers enjoy their reward. Chris also revealed that this was a non-elimination round, meaning no one went home.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin_

* * *

The next day started off very humid, making a lot of contestants sweat. LeShawna's hair poofed up, and everyone else scrambled to find things to beat the heat. However, Chris decided to use this in today's movie genre, western movies. The first part of the challenge was to jump off of a diving board onto a donkey. While neither team wanted to do this, there were quite a bit of jumpers. Duncan was first to go, and he landed on the donkey, although nuts first. Lindsay went next, and since she couldn't do it alone, she did it with Beth, and both succeeded. Owen went next, and although he missed the first time, (this donkey didn't have a death wish) he chased it down and gained the point, much to the protest of the Gaphers. Izzy was next, and she happily jumped onto the donkey, cackling all the way down. DJ was last, and since he didn't want to get hurt, he parachuted down with a blanket, which caused him to be sent flying into the electric wires. This forced the Gaphers to make everyone jumped, which was a struggle. Harold volunteered to go first, hoping to prove himself to LeShawna, and succeeded in the jump. Trent comforted a sick Gwen up the ladder, and helped her jump, making sure he landed first, and that Gwen landed on top of him. This last two were LeShawna and Heather, and Chris forced them to go at the same time for ratings. They argued all the way up, and when they got to the top, LeShawna pushed Heather off first, but the queen bee grabbed her arm, making them go down holding hands. They each got caught on the top of a prop barn, and LeShawna slipped first. Not wanting to lose, LeShawna grabbed Heather's arm, and the two fell on top of the donkey. While LeShawna bragged that she showed the other team that Gaphers ment business, Chris pointed out LeShawna's ripped pants, showing her 'assets' to the world, and that Heather's bottom piece was missing. While Harold bragged he had seen every aspect of Heather in the confessional, Chris tried to get them onto the quick draw tiebreaker. However, Owen drank all the water, forcing them to do another tiebreaker. This new one was Cowboys vs Cattle, where one team, this being the Grips, had to track down and rope all of the cattle, who were the Gaphers. The race started off looking well for the Grips, as Duncan easily captured Harold, and Izzy managed to take down Trent and Gwen, the two happy to be tied together. However, LeShawna and Heather made a temporary truce, as the two found ropes to take down the Grips. They easily overpowered Beth, DJ, and Owen, Lindsay captured herself, and LeShawna outmanned Duncan to capture him, getting the punk's guard down by reminding him of Courtney. With LeShawna and Heather vs Izzy, there was a clear victor. The Gaphers claimed victory, and the Grips were forced to send someone home. DJ, Duncan, and Owen all formed what could be called another guys alliance, and made a pact to stay together. Beth and Lindsay also formed a friendship, agreeing to vote together, making their main target Duncan. Izzy, who still had a mutual attraction to Owen, was agreed to go last by the guys alliance. The guys alliance had a quick meeting, and decided that Lindsay should go, since the fact that she would probably be good at movie challenges, due to her hotness, and she hadn't done much in the challenge. Duncan used Owen to convince Izzy to vote for the blonde, and the lunatic agreed to vote with them. That night, a confused Lindsay left a sad Beth and the rest of the Grips in the Lamosine.

 _Votes:_

 _Lindsay - 4 - DJ, Duncan, Izzy, Owen_

 _Duncan - 2 - Beth, Lindsay_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin, Lindsay_

* * *

The next episode was an aftermath, where Bridgette and Geoff interviewed an angered Justin and a bubbly Lindsay. Nothing much happened, as Courtney complained about not being on the show, much to everyone's annoyance, Justin also complained about being voted out, and Lindsay asked about her makeup. In the end, Bridgette and Geoff had to call security to lead an annoying Courtney and Justin off the stage, and the episode ended with Courtney asking Justin backstage, "How would you like to get your revenge?"

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin, Lindsay_

* * *

The next day, while the campers were relaxing in their trailers, Chris lined the campers up and told them about their next challenge, the prison movie. While most complained, Duncan smiled, as this was something he could do well. The first part of the challenge was to make a disgusting meal for someone on the other team, and the first person to vomit would lose an advantage for their team. The Gaphers chose DJ, as he was the only one on the Grips who they knew couldn't stomach bad food. The Grips chose Heather, mainly off Beth convincing them that it would be fun to watch Heather squirm. The other four quickly agreed, and even the Gaphers smiled at seeing Heather picked, while the witch complained about it. The teams both made disgusting meals, with the Grips adding Owen's head lice and dead hair to their concoction, while the Gaphers added horse lips and garbage. When the concoctions were delivered, when no one was paying attention, DJ silently added some of his mama's cooking spice to his meal, which he had also used in the camp's food when he and Chef worked in the kitchen. When the challenge began, DJ gobbled down his meal easily, much to the shock of the teams, while Heather struggled. Eventually, Heather coughed up what she recognized as Beth's retainer, and she just could not stomach her puke. The Grips won the first part of the challenge, and a golden shovel because of it. The next part of the challenge was pushing the team to a wall, then tunneling under to get to the finish line. The Grips, or Duncan, chose Owen to push, since no one wanted to deal with pushing him, not even Duncan or DJ. The Gaphers chose Trent to push, since he was the most physically capable of the group. The race through the obstacle course was pretty close, and each team reached the wall at about the same time. The Grips were faster at digging, with the shovel, and Duncan had smuggled a couple spoons from the prison set. However, Izzy eventually started to lead them down a random path, as she said she heard from the gophers that it was the way. She eventually went super crazy, and snapped the shovel in half. When they finally got out of the ground, they saw the Gaphers cheering at the finish line. They walked over, when Chris said he had a special announcement to make. A certain someone was returning to the game, and out stepped Justin from a train car. While Heather complained that he was voted out fair and square, Chris explained why he brought the model back. He said a _certain someone_ had demanded he be back on the show, and the show's female audience had dropped since he was voted off. Chris had no other choice but to bring him back, and then officially proclaimed the Gaphers the winners. However, since Justin's original team had already voted him off, he was now being switched over to the Grips. The Gaphers were fine with this, while the Grips were mixed. However, the Grips still had to vote someone out, and that night's vote was close. Duncan and DJ voted for Izzy, for she had gotten them lost. They told Owen about this, but the lug denied. He reminded them of their deal, then Duncan got more serious, threatening to kick him out of the alliance. Owen gulped, and agreed. Justin also had plans. He charmed Beth and Izzy into voting Duncan, as Justin saw him as the biggest threat to him, and he wanted to claim the leadership role. While most would think it would be a 3-3 tie, Justin had other ideas. Having known about DJ's alliance while he was kicked off, he walked up to the guy, and told him what he knew. DJ, shocked, begged him not to tell. Justin agreed, but he had to vote Duncan. DJ, although he didn't want to vote his friend off, had no choice, and that night, a shocked Duncan watched Izzy grab the final award. Knowing that either Owen or DJ betrayed him, he shoved both of them to the ground as he begrudgingly entered the Lamosine.

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan - 4 - Beth, DJ, Izzy, Justin_

 _Izzy - 2 - Duncan, Owen_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan_

* * *

With the Grips now in a distress, Justin quickly took the leadership role. He had DJ blackmailed, Beth and sort of Izzy wrapped around his finger, and Owen was semi-attracted to the model. To make things worse, he told Izzy that DJ had voted for Duncan, and since Chris revealed it was a 4-2 vote last night, Izzy now knew that Owen voted for her. She confronted the big guy about it, and Owen, ashamed, apologized, and said Duncan had forced him too. Izzy accepted this apology, although she still didn't trust him. Meanwhile, the Gaphers were doing well. Trent and Gwen were closer than ever, LeShawna was still friends with the two and Harold, and Heather complained. The challenge that night was to study up a bunch of medical terms while eating pizza. Owen and Izzy quickly devoured the pizza on the Grips, and Justin forced DJ to read the book to him. Beth just silently read. When he got the chance, DJ snuck off and warned Chef about Justin. While Chef complained about it, when he calmed down, Chef told DJ he would take care of it. The Gaphers read in the mess hall, where it was nice and peaceful. However, LeShawna argued that since the next challenge was a reward challenge, there was no point in staying up. She left the mess hall, and Gwen and Trent followed her example. However, Gwen and Trent had each eaten a bite of pizza before they left. Harold tried to leave, but Heather forced him to stay. The next day, a rested LeShawna, Gwen, and Trent walked in to a tired Heather, Harold, and the rest of the Grips. The first part of the challenge was naming medical terms from the text books from the last night, and then bungee into a pool to build parts for a cadaver. The race was close, as while the Gaphers only had two people that knew the answers, the Grips weren't the brightest bunch. Eventually, the teams were tied, and using their chains to pull the cadavers up. However, Izzy spotted a sore from one of the fatal diseases in the text books on Owen, and the whole group went into panic as they spotted 'deadly' symptoms on everyone but Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna. The trio managed to find the fake textbooks and pizza toppings, and deciphered that everything was a fake, winning the Gaphers the challenge. The reward was a night away from camp at a spa, with a loved one back home. Gwen immediately rejected the offer, saying she hated spas and and everything about them. Trent also rejected, since he wanted to stay with Gwen. The group immediately turned down Heather's suggestion for herself, and with Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna there, the queen didn't stand much a fight. Harold, wanting to impress his crush, gladly stepped down, and allowed LeShawna to have the spa. Chris also revealed it was a reward challenge, meaning no one from the Grips was going home.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan_

* * *

The next episode started with all of the campers enjoying Chef's improving in quality food. Justin, knowing the true reason behind it, played along, and continued to blackmail DJ. Speaking of the big guy himself, he was constantly dreaming about his mama and worried about the pressure on him from Chef and Justin. The challenge that day was based off the horror film genre, which finally intrigued Gwen. The first part of the challenge was to select a serial killer, and see who could scare their teammates the most. The winning team would gain an advantage in the second part of the challenge. First, the teams had to select their serial killers. The Grips had a hard time choosing. Beth revealed she couldn't scream, and if they didn't choose her, they would probably lose. Justin said he wanted to be the killer, since the mask would protect his face. Izzy also wanted to be the killer, claiming that her own dog was terrified of her. Eventually, Chef showed up and said that DJ would be the killer. When Justin tried to make DJ give him the mask, Chef took him aside and told him if he let DJ be the killer, he wouldn't shave off his hair at night. On the Gaphers, Gwen quickly took control of the team, and for once, there were no objections. She said good properties of a serial killer were their physique, having a deep voice, and their ability to handle murder weapons. Harold tried to step up to the plate, surprising everyone with his horror movie knowledge, but was ultimately shot down by the team due to his small physique. Heather was considered, but no one considered her threatening as a killer. Eventually, the team had chosen LeShawna, as the group decided that when she chose to, she could be scarier than the likes of Duncan. The first part was to scare Justin and Harold in the woods. It was the Gaphers who won this part, as DJ was a bad scarer, and Justin refused to scream. As an added bonus, LeShawna scared the heck out of Harold. The next part was Beth and Heather sitting in toilets. This was a struggle for both teams. The Gaphers didn't do that well, since when LeShawna opened the porta potty door, she accidentally knocked Heather into the toilet, (the door opens inward on this one) and spent the entire time laughing as Heather tried to get out of the toilet. However, things got interesting with the Grips. DJ, being the polite person he was, started knocking on the door to the porta potty, which started to terrify Beth. Eventually, DJ opened the door, and gave a small peep, which terrified Beth so much, she screamed hard enough to wear the earring that fell in her throat, causing her to be unable to scream, popped out of her throat, and won the Grips the second part of the challenge. That meant they had to go to the final round, which was the couple making out on the couch. It was down to Gwen and Trent for the Gaphers and Owen and Izzy for the Grips. Owen and Izzy were fine with making out, and got right to it. Gwen and Trent were a lot more reluctant, since they weren't that kind of couple. When Chris threatened to kick them off the show if they didn't, they ultimately decided to just hold one kiss for a while. LeShawna, while happy for her friends, knew she had to break them up for the challenge. She got a decent scream out of Trent, and Gwen tried to put on a good fake scream, and it was alright. DJ failed to get anything out of Owen and Izzy, as they were too busy making out. However, Chef stepped in with his chainsaw, causing DJ to faint, but Izzy punched Chef in the stomach, then resumed to their make out session. Because of this, the teens waited for DJ to wake up, and Chef was sent to a meeting with the producers. The Gaphers then had to scare the Grips out of the arts and crafts tent. The Gaphers easily won this, as Harold just used a soccer ball ghost to scare everyone out of the tent. That night, at the voting, it was kind of a clear decision. DJ got 5 votes, as revealed by Chris, and revealed that he voted for himself. He then went on a speech explaining why he did it. He revealed the alliance with Chef, how he had made all of the food, and Justin blackmailing him. Everyone tried to get him to stay, but Chris said that votes were votes, and DJ needed to go home, much to the displeasure of everyone. As an added bonus, Beth, Izzy, and Owen all lost attraction to the model, as they did not approve of Justin's blackmailing.

 _Votes:_

 _DJ - 5 - Beth, DJ, Izzy, Justin, Owen_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ_

* * *

The next challenge was the disaster movie, which sent the cast through a deadly obstacle course. Nothing very important happened, although Chef ended up breaking Owen's jaw with an autobiography. Because of Owen's injury, Chris granted the Grips the win in the first round, However, the next challenge was to escape a submarine filling with water. Things were looking bad, but Harold used his lock picking skills to save everyone, and gaining the Gaphers a win. However, it was a reward challenge, meaning everyone was safe.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ_

* * *

The next day was quite normal for Total Drama standards. Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna were all getting along, Harold was trying to impress LeShawna, and Heather complained. On the Grips, Justin was still trying to impress Beth, who was still kind of flustered, but not as much as she was before, and Izzy and Owen were still showing signs of attraction. Chris wasn't liking this whole thing where everyone was getting along. The challenge that day was of the war movie genre, one that Izzy was excited about, especially the first part. The first part, it was to create a controlled explosion with the materials provided. Izzy, or her alternate ego, Explosivo, quickly took over for the Grips, working on taking care of the explosives. On the Gaphers, Harold, claiming that he was a chemistry expert, took control. Each team watched their expert go to work, and when they were done, Chris tested them out. Izzy made a large and completely uncontrolled explosion, which left a big crater. Harold, on the other hand, made a decent explosion, which ended in the shape of the Gapher's logo. Chris declared the Gaphers the winners, and made them hide a treasure chest with unknown substances inside. Harold suggested that they make an underground base, and while they were doing that, Gwen and Trent could work on setting traps around the area. With the Grips, Justin commanded them to attack while he sat in a nearby hammock. While the Grips were angered by his 'leadership', they reluctantly did, when Beth told Owen and Izzy that they could vote him off later. It was a back and forth battle, since LeShawna's farting gave away the Gapher's position quickly due to what were supposed to be Owen's smoothies. However, Gwen used her quick thinking to send LeShawna's farting at the Grips, giving them the loss, again. That night, it was going to look like three votes for Justin, but the model had a different idea. He went to Beth and told him that he should vote for Izzy, as she had cost them the first challenge, and could be a threat later on. Beth denied at first, but when Justin offered her an alliance, she became more intrigued. It was then when Justin gave her a peck on the cheek that she became flustered enough to do it. Then, Justin went to Owen, and told him that he should vote Beth, and that he already told Izzy to as well. Owen, being the easy to manipulate kind of player, agreed after Justin offered him his food at breakfast the next day.. That night, Izzy entered the Lamosine surprised, but glad Owen didn't vote her again. She waved the crowd goodbye as the limo drove off into the night.

 _Votes:_

 _Izzy - 2 - Beth, Justin_

 _Beth - 1 - Owen_

 _Justin - 1 - Izzy_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy_

* * *

The next episode was the aftermath, where Bridgette and Geoff interviewed DJ, Duncan, and Izzy. Each expressed their dislike for Justin, to which most of the others agreed. However, Katie and Sadie defended the model, and then got into a minor argument about who Justin liked more. DJ shared his recipe for sandwiches, and Geoff started to become more like Chris. In the end, Bridgette got Geoff to stop acting like a jerk, and the episode ended with the two making out.

 _Voted:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy_

* * *

The true next challenge was the bank robbery challenge. The day started off with Owen getting his jaw unwired, and he began to eat like he once could. Eventually, he was lured into the kitchen with boiling water, and captured. LeShawna was captured when she went to go take a nap. The two teams then had to rescue their captured teammates, and then go and steal money and drive away in a getaway car. While Heather and Harold argued on the Gaphers about opening the lock, Justin and Beth eventually used Beth's chicken cologne to lure Owen out, and then the teams were on their way. Not wanting to lose, LeShawna told her team to go on without her, not wanting to lose the challenge. The Gaphers were eventually first to reach the bank teller, since the Grips lost time trying to get food into Owen, who was hungry from being in the bank cell for so long. Once they got to the bank teller, they were surprised to find Courtney, who Chris announced was returning. She had filed a lawsuit to get her and Justin back on the show, which many contestants were not happy about. Courtney gave the Gaphers first place, since they had reached her first, and then Courtney was put on the Grips, where she made a quick ally in Justin. The next part of the challenge was dead even, where both teams struggled to build their cars. Courtney was the only one on her team building anything, as Justin was worried about getting oil on his hands, and Beth was running from Owen, who saw her as food. They eventually had to carry their car in pieces, as Owen had destroyed their wheels. In the end, it was the Gaphers and Harold's mechanic skills that won them the challenge, and the Grips had to send someone home. However, it was revealed that night that no one could vote for Courtney, as Chris didn't want anymore lawsuits. However, Beth and Owen voted for Courtney anyways, even though the votes were noid. However, it was revealed that Justin and Courtney both voted for Owen, meaning that the season 1 finalist had to go home, much to the protests of Beth.

 _Votes:_

 _Owen - 2 - Courtney, Justin_

 _Courtney (Null) - 2 - Beth, Owen_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen_

* * *

The next challenge was revealed to be from the caveman movie genre. It started off with the girls talking about watching out for Courtney, and LeShawna and Gwen feeling bad for Beth. Heather was plotting to steal Courtney's hair, until the challenge started up. Chris then explained the advantages Courtney had over everyone else, earning her a lot of hate from everyone else not named Justin. The first part of the challenge was to build a fire, caveman style, but not after switching into caveman style outfits. Heather eventually got a caveman wig, which got a lot of chuckles out of Gwen, Trent, and LeShawna. It was a close race in the contest to make fire, but eventually the Grips won out, with Justin using his hairspray to make it easier to light. However, when the Grips received the smaller bones, Chris said he was penalizing the Grips for using non-prehistoric items, aka; Justin's hairspray. Courtney went into a fit, yelling at Justin, while Chris tried to explain the second part of the challenge. It was caveman style duels with the acquired bones. When the Gaphers questioned about their number's advantage, he said that Trent was going to be switched over to the Grips for the day, and he would be battling on of his own team members to get a reward with the Grips. The matches for the day were Heather versus Beth, LeShawna versus Courtney, Justin versus Harold and Gwen versus Trent. In round one, after Heather's taunting, Beth summoned enough strength to knock Heather off her pillar, much to everyone's enjoyment, even the Gapher's themselves. In round two, LeShawna and Courtney fired insults back and forth at one another, until eventually LeShawan dodged one of Courtney's swings after mocking her about Duncan, and then LeShawna gave her a quick shove to the tar pits below. Round three was never one about fighting. Justin kept flashing poses, while Harold's swings were too weak to knock the model down. Eventually, some prehistoric beavers came and knocked Harold's piller down, with the geek pulling Justin into the tar with him. However, the Grips got the point, since Harold fell in first, leaving it all up to Gwen and Trent on one pillar. However, since the two refused to fight, they shared a kiss as they jumped into the tar pit holding hands. Since the Grips had more points, they were announced the winners of the challenge, and got a giant rib. However, Chef dropped the rib in tar, and the challenge was a reward only.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen_

* * *

The next challenge was a big one, sports was the name of the game. The teens were sent through a big obstacle course, where their placement decided who they were fighting in different sports. Since the Gaphers still had the numbers advantage, Chris forced one of Gaphers, Trent, to sit out for the day, and whichever Grip finished the obstacle course first, which turned out to be Courtney, had to compete twice. The first event ended up being Harold versus Beth in boxing. Harold pulled off great slow motion boxing, while Beth absolutely pummeled him. However, Chris gave Harold the win for his slow motion. When Beth exited the arena, Courtney were having a small fight about who led their alliance. Beth noticed Courtney's PDA sticking out of her back pocket with a notification. Beth swiped the PDA, read the notification, and put Courtney's PDA back, a bit more sour than before. The next match was Heather versus Justin in badminton. After more taunting from LeShawna, Heather ended up beating Justin. Beth, who couldn't stand all of LeShawna's taunting, started yelling at her, talking about what she said on her spa trip. LeShawna put on a worried look, and Courtney showed everyone what she was talking about on her PDA. LeShawna had insulted everyone at the film lot, even finding a way to bring Courtney into it. Even her own friends, Gwen and Trent, she called a 'preppy couple'. This caused everyone to shun her, even Gwen and Trent. Still, they wanted to trust LeShawna. However, Heather did make a defending comment for LeShawna, which the girl appreciated. The next match was Gwen versus Courtney in ball wrestling. Courtney, enraged by LeShawna's comments, absolutely pummeled Gwen, much to Trent's worry. Courtney was also a bit jealous of Gwen and Duncan's friendship before teams were decided. The final match was a slam dunk. By the books Courtney went with a behind the back slam dunk, while LeShawna just threw the ball at Courtney when she landed, and it bounced off the trampoline and into to the net. The final tiebreaker was a cheerleading contest. Beth, Justin, and Courtney used to the opportunity to make a cheer about Chris, while LeShawna made a cheer to apologize to everyone she had insulted. Flattery won out, and the Gaphers were sent to their first elimination ceremony in a while. When the bottom two came down to LeShawna and Heather, it was LeShawna who was sent home. While Gwen and Trent accepted her apology, they came to the decision that she couldn't be trusted after that. The sista accepted their decision, and entered the Lamosine with pride.

 _Votes:_

 _LeShawna - 3 - Gwen, Heather, Trent_

 _Heather - 2 - LeShawna, Harold_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna_

* * *

At the start of the next day, the campers were immediately attacked, and flung into a cave. It was there that Chris revealed that day's big announcement, the merge was upon them. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Harold, Beth, Justin, and Courtney had survived. The first part of the challenge was to find their way out of the cave, as the movie genre that day was spy movies. Justin leaned back in a chair, finding an elevator and the way out. The elevator led to the next room, where the group had to retrieve a diamond guarded by a bunch of lasers.

Beth struggled, due to her lack of athleticism.

Justin made decent progress, using his mirror to reflect the lasers.

Harold also did well, due to his flexibility and lanky structure.

Gwen and Trent goofed off and helped each other.

Heather tried, but her wig kept keeping her away, and she couldn't take it off due to the fact that it was stuck to her head from the tar in the caveman challenge.

It was ultimately Courtney who made it, breaking the glass and grabbing the wire cutters and grappling hook. The group then had to escape the building as it was about to explode. Courtney only allowed to let them escape with them if she got half the prize money in the case that someone else won, which they reluctantly accepted. The next challenge was to diffuse stink bombs, which no succeeded in. Courtney was only allowed to de stink when she nixed the fifty fifty split.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna_

* * *

The next challenge put the teens into the world of super heroes. Not all were excited to wake up early and where tights, but that was the way it was. The superheroes were as followed…

Beth was Lumber Women, her superpower being able to talk to plants. She looked poor and scored worse.

Justin was Top Model, and he wore super tight tights to woe his foes. He looked good as always and scored well.

Heather was Queen of All, and her power was to scare foes enough to do her bidding. She looked ok and scored decent.

Gwen, not wanting to be seen in tights, just wore her normal clothes, and Chris gave her a 0.

Harold was Captain Alberta. His power was to make stinky farts from some bean burritos he had found when walking to the challenge, and he scored well for keeping it Canadian.

Trent was Strings, where he used calming music to put his foes to sleep. He didn't look too great, but scored ok.

And finally, Courtney was the human cricket, and her power was to annoy the heck out of everyone as always. She used two boards on her legs to chirp everyone into submission, and scored well.

In the end, it was a close race between Justin, Harold, and Courtney, but Courtney won out, gaining her an advantage in the next round, the obstacle course. It was another close race between Harold and Courtney, as everyone else did ok to bad, (Beth, Heather, and Justin) it was Courtney's extra ten seconds who won her the challenge, and immunity. That night's voting was very tense, as it wasn't very clear who anyone would vote for. However, Heather decided to resort to her old ways, and did some scheming. She went to Courtney and Justin separately, not know about their alliance, and proposed they vote for Gwen. She argued that she had refused to do the first challenge, and her and Trent's couple status was a big threat this late in the game. The two agreed. Gwen and Trent, both wanting Heather out of their side, proposed to Beth, who was considered the loner of the game at the moment, that they do as such. Beth gladly agreed. This left Harold as the swing vote. Beth at first just proposed to him they vote Heather, and he accepted, but then Courtney told him that Gwen and Trent were targeting him, and if he didn't vote Gwen that night, he would be going home. Harold bought into the lie, coupled with the fact they voted off LeShawna, and the goth was sent home much to Heather's smirk and Trent and Beth's shock.

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen - 4 - Courtney, Justin, Heather, Harold_

 _Heather - 3 - Beth, Gwen, Trent_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Gwen_

* * *

The next aftermath show was up next, where Owen, LeShawna and Gwen were all interviewed. Each were sent into the lie detector chair by Geoff, who was slowly starting to become Chris 2.0. Owen was asked about his worst qualities, and the $50000 his mom spent on a cheese cellar was brought up. LeShawna was asked about her true feelings for Harold, and it was revealed that she still had a small crush on the geek. Gwen was also asked about Trent, Heather, and Justin, asking her feelings about the three. Eventually, Geoff was shown his wrong ways when he was put into the lie detector chair, and he and Bridgette made up.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Gwen_

* * *

The next day started very tense. Trent and Beth were forced to partner, as Courtney, Justin, and sorta Heather were now teamed up, with Harold staying on the outs. Trent was starting to bring up the number nine a lot, which was starting to creep Beth out. The next challenge was of the fairy tale genre, and a princess needed to be crowned. Chris immediately skipped over Beth, as A, her foot did not fit in the glass boot, and B, he didn't think having Beth as a princess would bring ratings. Heather and Courtney fought over the boot next, and Courtney eventually took it, and shoved it on her foot, making her the princess. The first part of the challenge was to make it past Chef the troll. Since Beth was klutzy, she didn't make it, as well as Heather, since her wig would not fit in the 'blindfold'. With Justin, Harold, and Trent left, they moved to the second part of the challenge; slaying the dragon, which was really the monster from the first challenge. Harold ran around blindly, and Trent just kept charging at the monster screaming his lucky number. Justin managed to slay the dragon, and make his way to Courtney, where the two learned they would have a sword fight to determine who won immunity. They got into a quick fight about their alliance, which was news to the other contestants, and they argued over who should win immunity between the two. This ended in Courtney shoving Justin off the tower, injuring the model and winning Courtney immunity. The other four agreed to voted off Justin, even with Heather's partnership, as Justin was too injured to compete. On a side note, even Courtney voted for the model, which she revealed as Trent received the final award. Justin left the film lot enemies with Courtney. On a brighter note, with Courtney's lawyers wanting profit from her princess dolls, Chris changed the official princess of the challenge to Beth at the award ceremony.

 _Votes:_

 _Justin - 5 - Beth, Courtney, Harold, Heather, Trent_

 _Trent - 1 - Justin_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2)_

* * *

The next challenge was off the mystery genre. The final five were first forced to collect each other's prints.

Heather got Harold's by force after a trap gone wrong.

Beth tricked Trent by distracting him with his lucky number.

Harold got Beth's by trapping her.

Courtney got Trent by using Beth's trick, and Beth by tricking her with helping her with her hair.

Trent got Heather's when she was using her facial.

The final 5 then got on a train ride, where Chris was supposedly 'murdered' when the lights went out. Heather and Courtney quickly took control, since Beth, Harold, and Trent weren't the brightest group. Heather eventually tried to draw blood with a fork, and it was revealed the dead body was a fake. It was a reward challenge, and the reward was a night at the movies. Heather chose Courtney, calling her 'the closest one other than me to sanity'.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2)_

* * *

The true final five challenge was the rock and roll film. However, it was learned very quick that they were no longer the final five. Owen was being reinstated back in the game, much to the protest of Heather and Courtney and much to the glee of Beth, Harold and Trent. However, unknown to the others, Chris had hired him to cause drama in order to pay off the cheese cellar his mom had bought. The first part of the challenge was to rock out on electric guitars, which found to be troublesome for some.

Owen tried dancing while playing, and accidentally jumped off the stage.

Harold pressed the buttons too fast and sent the guitar up in flames.

Beth tried to succeed, but it was too hard for her.

Heather just complained, and the guitar shocked her.

It was between Trent and Courtney, and Trent's prior experience with the guitar won him the round. The next challenge was the runway part of the challenge, testing how the cast could handle being a star and the paparazzi.

Courtney just quickly ran through the crowd, dodging fans and making it through the bodyguards with good effort.

Beth tried to look good, but a camera flash sent her glasses flying and she stumbled to the end.

Owen tried to play the happy and friendly celebrity, but tripped early on and rolled all the way to the finish.

Harold had trouble figuring out how to pose and such, but eventually an insult from Heather sent him crying to the finish into Chris' arms, much to the host's annoyance.

Heather acted like she was too good for the paparazzi, and stormed past all the fans, not bothering to pose for pictures or take gifts.

Trent played the cool and casual celebrity, taking the moment to forget about his lucky number and be himself. He posed for cameras, flashing finger guns and taking selfies.

In the end, even though Courtney thought she had it locked up, it was Trent who won again, gaining himself another advantage in the next round, which was to smash a hotel room. Owen, Beth, and Trent all did poorly, as none of them were used to smashing much. Harold and Heather had moderate success, catching on quickly. However, it was Courtney, angered at losing the past two rounds, who won out, winning her another immunity. Courtney and Heather both voted Trent, calling him the biggest threat, and hoping the others would agree. Beth, Owen, Harold, and Trent all had a small meeting, agreeing to vote Heather. Owen, however, said he was voting Courtney, because even though she was immune, he was still a little hurt after his first elimination. Courtney and Heather tried to convince Harold to vote the musician, calling him a threat and his role in LeShawna's elimination, but Harold refused to comply. Heather was sent the complaining the entire time down the Walk of Shame.

 _Votes:_

 _Heather - 3 - Beth, Harold, Trent_

 _Trent - 2 - Courtney, Heather_

 _Courtney - 1 - Owen (Null)_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen (1), LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2), Heather_

* * *

The next challenge was of the ninja movie genre. Owen was given a reprieve from his duties to cause drama, and it was Courtney and Beth versus Harold and Trent. Courtney, having lost an ally in Heather, tried to suck up to Beth, hoping to gain an ally. Courtney trained Beth, while Trent and Harold agreed to let Harold be the fighter. In a Beth versus Harold match, the guy's teamwork won out. The next challenge was to carry a cup of water all the way up a mountain, while the girls worked on kung fu noodle soup. Courtney continued to suck up to Beth, and let her use her PDA to contact her boyfriend while Courtney did the whole soup. Owen tried to break up Harold and Trent, but the boys remained friendly all the way up the mountain. Harold eventually won the reward, and no one went home.

 _Votes:_

 _None_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen (1), LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2), Heather_

* * *

The final final 5 challenge was the space movie genre. Each cast member got a package from home as a reward, and all were pretty excited.

Courtney got a photo of her winning a debate solo in what was supposed to be a team event.

Harold got his nunchucks.

Beth got a promise ring from Brady.

Trent got his favorite guitar, and a note from Gwen.

Owen got a 'Citizen of the Year' school award, only making him feel worse about his shenanigans on the show.

The final five were then sent into a spaceship where they were forced to spend the night in zero gravity. It was a peaceful night, until they were woken up by a ship malfunction. Harold managed to correct it. However, Owen, forced to cause drama, used Harold's nunchucks to break the airlock. The other 4, not knowing about what Owen did, used him to plug the hole. Since it was Courtney's idea, she got to decide the order of the next challenge, which went Harold, Owen, Trent, Beth, and then Courtney. It was revealed that the next challenge was a vomit comet however, and you had to last the longest without puking or crying uncle.

Harold did poorly, with a time of 7.93 seconds.

Owen also did bad, with a time of 5 seconds.

Trent, who was doing decent, until he just couldn't keep his lunch down any longer, and puked. He would have done better, but Chris deducted time for puking, and he ended with a time of 8 seconds.

Courtney initially refused for both her and Beth, but Beth went anyway, and outlasted Trent's puke to earn a time of 23 seconds.

That night's choice seemed pretty clear, but before the ceremony, Harold confronted Owen about his move in the spaceship. Owen denied everything, but Harold tried to get him to admit his guilt. Owen just let loose a fart, and Harold just ran off. That night, it was a 2-1-1-1 vote against Courtney, and the CIT, like Heather, complained all the way to the Lamosine. However, when Chris started leading Owen away with Courtney, Owen revealed he had been a mole for Chris, and he was being fired for being found out by Harold. The others, however, had no ill will toward the big guy, and Courtney and Owen were driven off into the distance.

 _Votes:_

 _Courtney - 2 - Beth, Trent_

 _Harold - 1 - Owen_

 _Owen - 1 - Harold_

 _Trent - 1 - Courtney_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen (1), LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2), Heather, Courtney, Owen (2)_

* * *

With the final three decided, they had one more last challenge. However, early that morning, Harold and Trent made a quick alliance, just to take out Beth. The challenge was the animal buddy challenge, and each final three member had to choose an animal buddy friend.

Beth went to the raccoon.

Harold called dibs the chameleon.

Trent was left between the shark and the bear, and went with the bear as the safe route.

Beth and Harold had good success with their animals, earning 8's, while Trent only got a 3. The next challenge was to make it through the woods to the other side of the film lot with their animal buddy. Trent once again struggled with the bear, while Harold and Beth excelled. However, it was Beth who cost herself the challenge. When she thought the boys were long behind her, she and her raccoon took a break in the raccoon den. However, Harold managed to sneak by, and win the challenge. He got immunity, and the sole vote at elimination. To no one's surprise, he voted to take Trent to the finale, and Beth left with her head held high.

 _Votes:_

 _Beth - 1 - Harold_

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen (1), LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2), Heather, Courtney, Owen (2), Beth_

* * *

The final two was here. Trent versus Harold. Trent had made it all the way to the finale with his many friends and few victories. His lucky number had gotten them there alone, or so he thought. Harold had demonstrated excellent skill in the movie challenges, and surprised most. The last challenge was pirate themed, and was a back and forth battle. The two eventually tied, and it was down to a vote from their voted off cast mates. One was crowned a champion, and the other second place. Who was it? You decide!

 _Voted Off - Bridgette and Geoff, Justin (1), Lindsay, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Owen (1), LeShawna, Gwen, Justin (2), Heather, Courtney, Owen (2), Beth_

 _Finalists: Trent and Harold_

 _Winner: Trent/Harold_

 **I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! This took a huge 10000 words to write, and will probably take more with this last bit. I'm sorry this took a bit longer, because with I wanted to enjoy Christmas with my family, and I got grounded for a bit, sooo yeah. Also, the next update will take a while, as I want to get the next chapter of my other story, Total Drama Island: Rebuilt. I've noticed these are taking a long time, since I'm rewriting entire seasons except for one or two episodes, so rip , quick shoutout to Alexander J McCarty and his story Total Drama Action Stars Island Tour. Just wanted to do that for him real quick. On that note, here is a quick explanation of each elimination. (Knifez might get salty at me for similar eliminations.)**

 **Bridgette and Geoff: Obvious first boot, not affected by Gwen and Trent teams.**

 **Justin (1): Good acting challenge boot due to no friends or attracted females on the Gaphers.**

 **Lindsay: This is a tough one. With Duncan picking teams, I feel he would bring his friends DJ and Owen onto the team, then keep the rest of the Grips the same, save for Justin. Being friends, they would form an alliance, and as always, target the threat. I feel Duncan is smart enough to see Lindsay as a threat in a movie based season, so Lindsay just kind of wasn't relevant here.**

 **Justin: In this story, Justin takes the role of Izzy, being booted first, then coming back. I feel it could have gone different, but eh. I made him a lot more evil than canon, so I would think he would finally go for threats, and in this case, Duncan. Since Justin isn't insane like Izzy and would warn others of DJ's alliance, I saw a good blackmail opportunity for Justin to take control, and Duncan was in the way of that. Sorry Duncan fans :)**

 **DJ: I feel his elimination in canon was justified, and it helped advance Justin.**

 **Izzy: Another boot I felt was justified, not needed.**

 **Owen (1): This was kind of needed to advance Justin and Courtney, nothing else to say.**

 **LeShawna: This is a tough one. It seems even weirder here because of Gwen and Trent's friendship with her. However, I feel Gwen is much less forgiving when it comes to insulting her. Also, in canon Heather lost the badminton game, but since Beth was not competing, she didn't lose, and therefore, didn't have any target's on her back. Don't hate pls.**

 **Gwen: I needed someone to go, and I wanted Heather to be a bit more antagonistic than just a normal character. She felt out of place in canon, I felt this would be good redemption. Plus, couple status becomes powerful late game in Total Drama, and is never without notice.**

 **Justin (2): I had trouble with this one. I originally had Trent here, to mix things up a bit with his crazy nine obsession, but I decided against it. I felt this episode was always a good send off for Justin, just handled in a poor way. The Courtney thing with him felt waaaay to rushed, and without Duncan here, Courtney doesn't have anyone to argue with. I decided a more evil Justin and Courtney alliance would be best, and an argument would send Justin home, not some stupid one episode love story.**

 **Heather: Once again, this spot almost belonged to Trent. I felt it would have been ironic for him to go home here, but I needed the male gender to lead 3 to 2 for the next challenge, and thus Heather took the spot. This is one of those instances where the villain has run out of options, and is finally sent home. The way Trent would have been sent home is Heather and Courtney would have convinced Harold with bringing up LeShawna's elimination, and Owen would have overheard, and caused drama by voting Trent. Idk how you guys would like that.**

 **Courtney: Another villain running out of options, simple as that.**

 **Owen (2): This might be a bit confusing, but let me explain. Since Harold is still in the game, and not going home because no one else has a reason to vote Harold, (Duncan and Scruffy are back at home, chillaxing) Harold would still be in the game, and since he could tell Trent and Beth about his scheming, he would have been found out quickly. Of course, I find it ironic he was sent home with Courtney.**

 **Beth: I like Beth as a character. Not one of my top 20, but she's not bad. I feel she doesn't get much love in competition stories, so these past two what ifs have sort of been an ode to Beth or something. I make up these as I go, and she somehow started to last long again, without me noticing much. A lot of people don't like that she won Action, and felt Lindsay deserved it. I do agree with them in that sense, (I would have preffered a Lindsay, Harold finale, and Duncan would have gotten a win in All Stars) but since Lindsay was gone early on here, Beth had no excuse not to go far. This was, overall, her best season in canon, and I felt she deserved to express that here.**

 **Trent and Harold: Simple. I like Harold, he did really well in Action, and Trent was most affected by the change, and had to go far. Plus, Gwen did better in Island, so I felt Trent deserved some love.**

 **Fish, out! (PS: Wow, 11,600 words!)**


End file.
